Happy Fun Times
by ArmoredHotDog
Summary: Everyone has needs, even servants, and it's only natural to seek to have them fulfilled. So let's see what a few of these would be like. Warning, explicit content ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Medea's Happy Fun Times**

* * *

Summary: In which Medea of Colchis is forever grateful to her Master for giving her time to take care of herself, and providing the scenery to set the mood. Truly, the Chaldea Resort is the best.

* * *

To say that Medea was happy was a bit of an understatement. She was not one for being overly joyous or overly grim and liked to think of herself as a cool, calm and collected individual most of the time. Of course, that wasn't to say the odd emotional rollercoaster didn't affect her every once in a while, but she didn't like thinking about the times when she lost her marbles.

Lest she remember breaking Rulebreaker, a noble phantasm, on Jason's face when in Okeanos. Granted, Jason had probably been through something way more harrowing minutes before, as he'd been part of the Demon God Pillar that her master had confronted... but she didn't care how much it hurt him, it was all about her own self satisfaction as she stabbed the person she hated the most in the face with the symbol of her temporary madness.

She also realized that she qualified for the Berserker class, and mused about what it'd be like to not think at all.

Still, getting free time after all the constant, non-stop fighting that was trying to rectify history after the King of Magic blew it up was a rare thing. Needless to say, most everyone was enjoying the break that Dr. Roman had granted them. Also wondering why they didn't do it very often - far as she knew, Chaldea existed outside of time at this point and as such, they weren't exactly pressed for time when it came to fixing the singularities.

Medea sighed to herself, she was getting too into what she had come to define as her current day job when she should be focusing on her holidays at the deserted island turned resort by the will of their master. Truly a fearsome individual, that. Despite being trash as a magus at best and having no special talents that could be immediately perceived, their shared master had managed to get both herself and her younger form to converse in a civil manner and even reach an, albeit uneasy, truce. Well, mostly from her side - the younger Medea was still a naive and stupid child who hadn't yet had to deal with being as completely betrayed as the older one was.

She had even been provided a swimsuit so she too could play in the beach with the others. Well, provided a swimsuit or being essentially forced with the threat of a command seal to put it on, it was a minor difference. Everyone was wearing swimsuits in the resort, the Master enforced the dress code. She was already thankful for the eyefuls she had gotten of hunks of delicious man meat, so it didn't make her feel too bad for wearing a tiny bikini that she was sure wasn't functional in the least. Taking a moment to relax, Medea gazed out the window of the cabin she'd been provided to use as a workshop, which overlooked one of the white sand beaches, and when she did, she witnessed something mighty interesting, indeed.

If there was a more disfunctional pair than herself and her younger form, it was the one she was staring at. Father and Son, King Arthur and Sir Mordred, the King of Knights and the Knight of Betrayal... But of course, that wasn't the most surprising thing. After all, it was not uncommon to see them working together on bringing down a strong foe, even if ensuring their seamless cooperation required help from the Master to constantly get them to focus on the task instead of each other.

What was most surprising was the fact that they were both smiling and, in fact, playing in the water. Seeing them not glare at each other was uncommon, seeing them fighting (even if 'fighting' meant Mordred trying to challenge her father to a fight and Artoria ignoring her) was the norm... well, one could say they were fighting. If a splashfight counted, anyway.

Artoria appeared to have gotten a squirtgun and was using it to shower Mordred, who retaliated by using a Prana Burst assisted slap on the water that caused a large-ish wave to counter her father's attacks.

Medea began to feel a little bit hot, blinking as she felt the heat rush to her cheeks and her nether regions. She knew exactly what she was looking at, she looked exactly at where the pure white bikini bottom clung to the modest curve of Artoria's backside and the small dip it made as it clung onto the sking of her buttcheeks, showing the slightest hint of what her buttcrack would look like without them. The modest bikini, despite how much it covered, arguably made her look even better than if she were naked, Medea mused, as it hid just enough to give her an air of innocence.

An air of innocence that Medea herself would have loved to corrupt, to drag her into filth, debauchery and depravity. Oh, she could already see the poor girl in chains, perhaps even in a white dress- but she shook her head and slapped her cheeks, she wasn't going to do that.

That was what Artoria's own younger self was for, as the Knight Princess tickled every one of Medea's bully bones.

For now, though, she had something else to look at, something that she didn't usually pay all that much attention to, the King of Knight's son Mordred. From what she could gleam from overheard conversations and the like, Mordred was a homunculus clone of King Arthur, identical in almost all ways. And Medea could see that their bodies were, indeed, identical. Their fashion sense, however, was not, as Mordred's bikini was... the opposite of modest.

The red two piece was what Medea could only describe as desperate for attention, with a tiny triangle of fabric that displayed the fact that Mordred was hairless in the crotch area and another that covered the space just above her buttcrack, but neither of her buttcheeks.

Buttcheeks that Medea longed to pinch as they moved in powerful motions, helping her run away from the King that was using her squirt gun to pepper her with blasts of cold water.

Medea's breath began to come shorter, one of her hands, previously brought up to her chin as she gasped in surprise, began to slide down her body until it cupped her right breast. Before she realized it, she was already massaging the orb of her own flesh, kneading it through the swimsuit and forcing a gasp out of her as she pinched her nipple, which was very proudly standing at attention, easily showing through the thin layer of her swimsuit.

Mordred stopped suddenly, causing the father who was chasing her, running on top of the water, Medea realized, to crash into her, unable to stop in time, sending them both tumbling into the water, a tangle of limbs and the hair that came loose from Mordred's messy ponytail and Artoria's immaculate bun.

Medea gasped as she stuck the pointer of her left hand into her mouth, giving it a few tentative licks before slobbering it thoroughly, adding her middle finger and beginning to pump them in and out of her mouth at a steady rate, as Parent and Child began to struggle to untangle from each other.

When they finally managed to break the tangle of limbs, Mordred was on all fours, on top of her father, looking down on her as her hair came around them like a curtain. Medea knew it was only her improved eyesight as a servant that allowed her to see Artoria through the wet strands of Mordred's hair. For her own part, Artoria's hair was splashed in the water beneath her. For a moment, she thanked the very gods she hated for the fact that those two were not very magically inclined, as one of her familiars approached the pair and laid down on the nearby grass.

Its eyesight and hearing capabilities were increased tremendously, there was nothing about this that Medea wanted to miss, and when she surrendered her senses to let those of her familiar take precedence, she got a much closer look at what was going on.

Artoria was breathing hard, prompting Medea to believe they had been playing for quite a while already. Mordred was giving her father a large, victorious grin for a moment before opening her mouth. However, before she could say anything, Artoria's legs moved up and grabbed onto Mordred's waist. In a move reminiscent of a wrestler, she used her legs to fling Mordred away, planting her hands on the water as she did, sending her straight up.

Mordred gave a shriek of combined surprise, terror and what Medea thought was exhilaration as she flew into the air before coming down into Artoria's arms, as the King pinned down her rebellious knight, reversing the prior situation, although Artoria made sure to lock her son's legs with her own.

Medea licked her lips as she began to slide her wet fingers down her front, leaving an almost slimy trail of saliva down her middle. Soon, she was sneaking her left hand under the elastic band of her bikini, sliding it down the length of her slit, drawing a small moan out of herself, as she observed Artoria's crotch, the slight cameltoe marked in the wet white bottom, press into Mordred's, whose cameltoe was much more readily apparent.

The witch herself longed to be in the middle of that sandwich. Truly, she hadn't paid attention to the son before, but her body was just as alluring as her father's, and there was an innocence about her that wasn't present in Artoria, parts of her mindset that were childlike in comparison to the rest.

Medea realized that she would have to wash her swimsuit as she had gushed cunt juice all over it, but at the moment, she didn't care. With a swift and slick motion, she forcefully stuffed her fingers up her own pussy, feeling her own walls clench around the invaders. She moaned, but knew instantly that it wasn't enough stimulation. Employing the projection that modern magi frequently saw as useless, she fashioned an object that she knew relatively well, a big, fat purple phallus.

Much different from the smaller prick that she recalled Jason having, as a form of vindictive satisfaction, covered in small bumps and slickened by lubricant fluid. She grabbed it with the hand that was playing with her breast a moment before and used the one covered in her cunt juice to move her bikini bottoms aside, revealing her gushing pussy, which was pulsing as it begged for something to quench its desire.

With no more preamble, Medea placed the head of the phallus against her cunt and slowly pushed it in, moaning like a wanton whore as it spread first her cuntlips and soon her walls, almost tearing into her as she pushed it in. It was slightly painful, but the sting made the pleasure that much more vibrant, causing stars to dance across her vision for a moment.

She took a deep breath as soon as it seemed to go all the way into her, leaving slightly less than a third of the purple phallus outside. With a blush and a goofy smile of contentment, Medea opened her mind's eye again to witness Father and Son.

Father and Son that had once more gotten into wrestling with each other, it appeared, as the two were grappling. Soon enough, however, Medea realized that her luck continued to rise, for Mordred miscalculated her father's reflexes and when she went to grab at Artoria's back to pull her into the water, she instead caught onto her bikini top, pulling with such strength that she tore it apart in her hands.

Medea orgasmed immediately, gushing cunt juice all over the dildo that she had yet to begin to move, thanking herself for silencing her cabin to outside observers with a bounded field. She was certain people would've come to investigate why she was screaming and would've found her in a compromising position, as she covered the ground in her cunt juice after the screaming orgasm that a blushing Artoria trying to cover her tiny breasts brought out of her.

Far from done, however, Medea used her magic to activate a function of her purple dildo, as it wondrously began to move on its own, beginning to pump in and out of her pussy first at a calm, relaxed rate but steadily picking up on speed, occasionally twisting, rotating on its own axis or going slightly deeper and vibrating. Every thrust and movement brought a little more cunt juice out of Medea, who drooled all over her own chest as she began to use both of her hands to knead her breasts and play with her own nipples.

Artoria, seemingly offended at her apologetic son, went for another attack, jumping at her son with her hands spread as if to attack her bikini top, only for Mordred to dodge out of the way, resulting in Artoria landing almost on her face in the water. However, she had her butt up, giving Medea a perfect sight of it, covered with a bikini that did nothing to hide the blonde's pussy lips as it clung to her skin.

Medea orgasmed once more, imagining her own tongue sneaking into those folds, slurping up the delicious pussy juice of the King of Knights, bringing her to her own screaming orgasm, while the Son watched from nearby, plunging the very same purple dildo currently in Medea's cunt inside her own.

One of Medea's hands moved from her breast to where the dildo was pumping into her cunt and gathered some of the cunt juice that was splashing all over her crotch, lathering each finger and the palm, before she moved it behind herself and moved her bikini aside to slide one of her fingers into her butthole, the vaginal fluid lubricating it as it slowly pushed in. Deciding that it wasn't enough, Medea pulled back and shoved two fingers at once, moaning loudly.

It still wasn't enough, she figured, and as such, she repeated her earlier spell - which was significantly more difficult as she did it through an orgasm - to create another purple dildo, this time slightly slimmer. She positioned it on top of her butthole and let the magic do the rest as it pushed inside. It began pumping back and forth, matching and coordinating with the one in her pussy.

Meanwhile, Mordred seemed apologetic enough over tearing her father's swimsuit, so she took her own off to offer it to her, Medea mused, she had been too preoccupied to hear the conversation. At least, Artoria was now wearing the red bikini top her son had been sporting moments before, while Mordred stood topless like it didn't bother her at all.

Medea gasped as father and son got closer to each other, with Artoria chastising Mordred for her lack of decency while Mordred observed how her swimsuit fit her father. It seemed to annoy Mordred, who told her father that to a Knight in a fight, shame was a liability. Artoria agreed, but pointed out that it wasn't a fight, and while she could and would fight nude if she had to, that didn't mean that it was something they should choose to do if given other options.

Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to tell Mordred, who took it as a challenge, grabbing at her bikini bottoms and swiflty removing them. The stunned Artoria could do nothing but observe as her and Morgan's son threw her bottoms on top of her, claiming there was nothing to be ashamed about, after all it was just them.

Of course, Artoria didn't take it sitting down and went to lecture Mordred even further, but the Knight of Betrayal apparently was on a nudist kick, for she told her father that she should get naked too, pointing out that it felt incredibly liberating and admitting that she was thinking of surfing nude to see how the ocean wind felt on her skin.

Medea would have brought up the fact that her bikini already let her feel the oceanic winds on her skin, but she was too busy orgasming as she projected a third dildo. This third dildo was softer than the others, where the other two were hard and yielded little, this one was designed to be closer to a real large penis, and would bend with relative ease. It was made to be used for her throat, after all. Medea's lips opened and she took in the purple dildo, which quickly went past her mouth and into her throat. Medea was far from a deepthroating master, but she was no sloch at blowjobs, and it showed as she began to swallow the purple dildo like a pro, as it began to pump into her like the other two she had.

Her hands were now busy mauling her breasts or pulling or pinching at her nipples, violently, as she brought herself to orgasm after orgasm.

Father and Son weren't done turning her on, however, as Mordred essentially forced her embarrassed father through a series of quick and dirty movements to discard her bikini, leaving both of them naked as the day they were born. Mordred had even gone as far as tearing both their swimsuits to pieces to ensure Artoria wouldn't put one on.

Naturally, this caused her father to lose much of her composure and she attacked Mordred, grappling her around. After a minute of struggling on both parts, Medea was shocked to see that Artoria had managed to pull Mordred over her lap, the two identical girls looking odd in the position they found themselves in.

When Mordred almost fearfully asked what her father was doing, said father admitted that it was time she started acting like a parent should when their children are misbehaving. Medea knew that Artoria had worked out a lot of her issues about parenthood, it wasn't like the arguments that the King of Knights and their shared master had were ever super loud, it was more like Medea's room was very close to Artoria's and so she often overheard their master telling Artoria that much as Mordred's conception was unorthodox, she should still at least make an effort to not hold it against her.

Artoria had always claimed that she didn't, but given how frequently she ignored the child starved for her father's affection... well, if the King of Knights wanted to understand humanity, parenthood was a good step towards that goal.

Still, Medea wondered what was going on for all of two seconds until she realized.

And she exploded into another screaming orgasm as Artoria's hand came down on Mordred's white bottom, leaving a bright red handprint and drawing a pained and surprised yelp from the Knight of Betrayal. If she didn't have a large dildo in her mouth, Medea would've screamed "spank that naughty girl, yes, spank her hard!" at the sight.

Of course, one wasn't enough, even as Mordred shouted protests, and soon Artoria's hand was coming down again, leaving another bright red hand print on Mordred's other buttcheek. Moments later, it struck again, and again, and again. Mordred continued to scream in protest and shame as she was disciplined like a very young child.

However, Medea noticed something else. Something that Artoria, likely, hadn't realized.

It was hard to see at first, because they were still on the water, but Medea's familiar had good eyes and Medea was incredibly horny, a good combination to realize that every time Artoria's hand landed on Mordred's butt, Mordred's cunt gushed with her love juice. Medea's eyes nearly rolled back as she imagined Artoria in black leather, smacking a riding crop against Mordred's butt, who tried to wiggle out of her predicament while screaming around a ballgag.

After thirty slaps to her now thoroughly reddened bottom, Mordred began to sob, clearly holding back her feelings, as Artoria began to slow down and strike more gently, something Medea could tell was unconscious. After a few minutes and fifty slaps, Mordred's tears began to flow freely, and Artoria seemed to notice, only landing ten more slaps to Mordred's bottom before finally ceasing.

By this point, Mordred was crying and sobbing, saying how sorry she was that she destroyed their swimsuits. Medea would have smiled as Artoria seemed to finally realize what it was like to have a child love you unconditionally, a child who wanted nothing more than to call her father's attention to her, who would go through extreme lengths just to get her father to look at her... but Medea was currently swallowing down the fake jizz of the dildo she had projected. It tasted like cream.

Artoria took Mordred by the shoulders and sat her gingerly over her lap, making sure to keep her red bottom in the air so as to not cause her further pain, and rubbing soothing circles in her back as Mordred cried onto her father's shoulder.

After no less than a minute of her crying, Mordred's tears finally dried up, and she asked her father if said father hated her because she was such a stupid child. Artoria told her that she never hated Mordred, but she didn't know love, either, and could not love her as a father should love her son, but she was willing to learn how to be a father to Mordred if she would have her.

Mordred, in tears, admitted that she could never have a relationship of father and son with her, that train had long since sailed, but if she was willing to give it a chance, they could at least love each other in a different way.

Blushing, Artoria admitted her own feelings for her son were not to such an extent, but Mordred explained that it didn't matter, so long as Artoria gave her any affection, Mordred would love her unconditionally for it, admitting that there was another in her heart as well. But their hearts ached for each other, Mordred insisted, and as such she offered it to Artoria, if only for one day.

Medea's cunt exploded in another shower of juice as father and son's lips met in a loving kiss, shared in a loving embrace, and she passed out with a blissful smile in her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, down by the beach, Artoria drank a glass of lemonade from a tray that the red Archer who insisted he was nameless brought for her, absent mindedly observing how Mordred was trying to get their shared master to get on a surfboard with her. She glanced up to see a flash of purple hair flopping about in the cabin she knew belonged to Medea, before it shook, clearly the result of a magical experiment going haywire.

"Wonder what that was all about," she said, grabbing onto a piece of watermelon.

The speedo-wearing Archer seemed amused for some reason, and it kinda bothered her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not A Two Piece Swimsuit**

* * *

Summary: When testing out her third ascencion bikini, Fran has a little concern with Ishtar's modifications to her original swimsuit. Warning: The following contains futanari.

* * *

Frankenstein's Monster, or just Fran to her friends, stood nervously in front of a body length mirror. Less nervous than confused, but a little nervous nonetheless.

Behind her, Isthar popped a gum bubble and then took the strawberry flavored gum back into her mouth, before giving Fran a thumbs up, when she noticed the android looking at her.

Fran turned around. "Aahh, master?" she said, turning to face the orange-haired Ritsuka. "Where's the top part?"

She had been told that the swimsuit consisted of a top and bottom. The first swimsuit she had been given had a pretty nice bottom that had a skirt so she didn't feel so terribly underdressed when she wore it, it was also in a nice soothing blue color.

"There isn't any, Fran," Ritsuka said. "That's what the bandages are for."

Fran brought up a hand and ran it down her chest. She supposed she was covered, as the professor had so long ago insisted she should be.

"Why is it so small?" she asked, looking down at where her legs met.

In contrast with her previous swimsuit, this one's bottom part was...

"You look good in a thong, that's why," Ritsuka said, simply.

Fran's cheeks were dusted with red. Master said she looked good!

Ritsuka was on her feet now. The Master had taken to wearing her own swimsuit lately, but right now, she wore instead the skintight fabric of the Combat Suit. So skintight, in fact, that it was easy to tell she was not wearing a bra or panties beneath it, given her visible cameltoe and nipples.

Before Fran could say much of anything, Ritsuka was invading her personal space and had a hand on her left buttcheek while another was pulling her towards her perverted master. Fran wasn't going to complain, naturally - Master's kisses tasted oh so very good.

"Oh ho. This perverted mortal," Ishtar said, "always impresses me with how forward she is."

Fran moaned as soon as the kiss ended. "Master, uuuh, I'm-"

But she was silenced by a peck to the lips. "Just relax, Fran," Ritsuka said. "I'll make you feel amazing, I promise."

"Well don't I have a surprise for you this time," Ishtar said. "When I was making adjustments to her Saint Graph to fit her in the Saber class, I stumbled upon a few... special configurations I thought would be fun."

Ritsuka was on her knees, by this point, looking directly into Fran's crotch.

There was a sizable bulge in them, and it was growing bit by bit, stretching the thin material.

Ritsuka was already drooling when she puckered her lips and placed a messy kiss on the bulge, causing it to grow even faster. Fran confirmed her contentment with a throaty moan, as well, giving Ritsuka a face-wide grin.

Without further ado, Ritsuka hooked her fingers on the swimsuit and carefully, slowly, teasingly, pulled it down. As soon as it had cleared the base of the cock straining it, however, the stiff appendage jumped into motion and smacked Ritsuka in the face. At the same time, the entire room became stuffy and hot, while an extremely thick and perverted scent overpowered the air conditioning.

Ritsuka was now staring at the cock before her, in all its eight inches, like it was a god and she was torn between admiring from afar or hands-on worship.

A glance at Ishtar showed that she was not unaffected, as her pupils were dilated, her cheeks were flushed and she was massaging one of her breasts through her jacket, while her other hand was between her legs. "Oooww, I think I went overboard," she admitted.

Ritsuka gulped.

Fran did as well.

Almost gingerly, Ritsuka closed the distance with the magnificent cock before her and gave it a kiss on the tip. Fran threw her head back and let out a long groan. "M-Master, m-more, please- kiss me more!"

Emboldened by the magnificent cock-goddess' words, Ritsuka threw her hesistation to the wind and engulfed the massive meatstick with her mouth.

Fran let out a long groan as Ritsuka's lips and tongue worked her over, "master, that feels so good, more, more!" she shouted, putting her hands on Ritsuka's head and pushing her farther in, until the master's lips kissed the root of her cock and her nose was nestled in the sparse red pubic hair that crowned the top of Fran's crotch.

Another moan and Fran came, her still-covered balls churning as her ejaculation blasted out the semen that her master had lovingly coaxed out of them, directly down her throat. Meanwhile, Ritsuka choked on Fran's cock, the convulsions of her throat only giving Fran further pleasure and milking her cock for more of its delicious prize.

Too much ejaculation, however, resulted in Fran's grip becoming slack, allowing Ritsuka to pull back so instead of going directly down her throat, Fran's cum filled her mouth first, allowing her to taste it. After three more spurts that were enough to fill the entirety of her mouth even as she swallowed the majority of it, Fran's ejaculation petered out for a moment. When Ritsuka pulled back to fully savor the cum in her mouth, Fran gave out one last shot, painting the majority of Ritsuka's face in pearly white.

Fran fell back, her butt hitting the ground and her back resting on the mirror. Her cock was fully erect and shining with spit. There was a not inconsiderable amount of semen staining the ground and her crotch, while Fran's female parts behind her balls had done their work, as her bottoms were now soaked transparent. Her eyes were closed and she moaned happily as she relaxed. "Thank you master, that was wonderful."

The noise of thick swallowing was her first response, and the master gave her a fond smile before crawling close enough for a hug and another kiss. It tasted of her own semen, but Fran didn't mind, as it also tasted of her master. "Thank you for the delicious cream," she said.

Fran blushed and accepted the Master's affections as she went in for a kiss, but they were interrupted when something caused Fran to pull back and moan deeply.

Both of them turned to Fran's crotch. The tip of her cock, which had not flagged at all, was now poised against the cuntlips of the goddess that had started the entire mess. "This is such a magnificent cock, I can't help myself!" Ishtar admitted. Her own swimsuit bottoms were pulled to the side, allowing free access to her cunt, and her jacket was open, revealing bare breasts. A quick glance behind her showed the discarded top.

The Goddess sank down, and both she and Fran let out sweet moans that would've caused a lesser being to orgasm just from hearing them.

By the time Fran could open her eyes, as her mind was hazed by the pleasure of parting a goddess' pussy's walls, she noticed that her vision was obscured mostly by her master's naked ass. A perfectly formed ass, she would say - certainly to her it was the most beautiful ass in Chaldea, but that was something of a common trend when Ritsuka had been so dilligent at seducing her servants, both male and female.

Fran noticed that between her master's spread legs, there was something... a pair of testicles, dangling a bit. The sound of choking and gagging reached Fran's ears, and she noticed that her master's hands were holding on to something. Everything came back into focus, however, when her crotch exploded in pleasure.

"You came already!? What a pathetic goddess!" the Master shouted, laughing as she did.

Fran didn't say anything, as her own cum was coaxed out by the goddess' writhing cuntflesh. Her second shot was just as impressive as the first, and looking at Ishtar's belly between her master's legs, she could see the goddess sporting a slight bump where her womb was getting overloaded with the android's semen.

"Okay, that's enough lube, I think," the Master said, pulling back.

"Y-You perverted, foolish-"

Ritsuka laughed.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"How pathetic this goddess who pretends to be magnificent and dignified is!" Ritsuka said, "when all you truly are is a cock-hungry whore that gets off on getting gangbanged by mortal cocks!"

"S-Shut up! This is all big talk from a bipedal mongrel!" Ishtar protested, though even Fran could see there was no real heat behind her words, especially because with every degrading insult she was hit with, Ishtar's pussy clenched a little more, milking some more semen out of Fran's balls.

"Well if I'm a bipedal mongrel, I guess that makes you my bipedal bitch," Ritsuka said. "Hm, wouldn't that be nice, seeing you all nice and knotted up by the dogs, huh?"

Ishtar's orgasm took Fran by surprise once more, but it didn't make her cum this time.

"Come on, now, you're neglecting the cock you're servicing right now, slut! Fran was so nice to share that big nice and delicious cock you gave her with you, so be thankful!

There was the sound of a slap, and Fran could already imagine the red handprint on the goddess' defenseless ass. She let out a loud half moan, half shriek, and began bouncing her hips on Fran's, an obscene squelching sound revealing just how truly wet the perverted goddess was. "Sho goood" Fran moaned, "pusshy! Sho wet!"

"Do you hear that, bitch? She likes it! You're doing a good job!" the master crowed. "You can cum whenever you want, Fran. I just want you to feel good, okay? You don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?"

Fran nodded. The master was so very nice, giving her a headpat that made her blush far more than the lewdest sex act could, Affection, love- the master knew so much about each and every one of them, and it warmed Fran's heart that she had taken so much time out of her busy days to learn what Fran liked and how to behave as such.

"And as for you, so-called goddess- if anything, you're the goddess of toilets, or rather, the Goddess Toilet!" Ritsuka said, laughing as she did.

"Nnn-nooo!" Ishtar protested. "I'm- I'm- I'm-"

"You're my meat toilet," Ritsuka said, "and it's time that I plundered that tight little ass of yours!"

"Noooo!"

Ritsuka took her place behind Ishtar, who despite her protests had stopped bouncing on Fran and leaned forward, actually presenting her butt towards Ritsuka. "What a slot, your ass is fully open! It's mine for the taking!"

Ritsuka spat on Ishtar's ass, directly over her asshole, and rubbed it in with a finger.

"The only way to go in to properly punish you for being such a slutty goddess is to go in dry, but you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ritsuka said, her hand coming down palm first on one of Ishtar's asscheeks, leaving yet another mark.

Ishtar moaned wantonly.

"Yeah you would," Ritsuka said, punctuating her statement with another smack. More spit went into Ishtar's asshole, and soon enough, Ritsuka was plunging in with three fingers. "What a slutty ass! This is truly a defenseless anus, so eager to take me in!"

Meanwhile, below her Fran was ready, this time, for the spasm of Ishtar's pussy as her ass was suddenly and violently violated by their shared Master. Even bracing herself, however, it coaxed another orgasm out of the android, and now she could see clearly as Ishtar's belly was filled to capacity by the cum inside her. She looked like she'd had a really big meal just recently.

"And now, for the showstopper..." Ritsuka muttered.

Fran might've been ready, but nothing could've prepared her for the moment that Ritsuka's cock slid inside Ishtar's ass. Her pussy gave up all pretense and just started convulsing in what appeared to be a constant, non-stop orgasm, and it only took twenty seconds of this to force Fran into yet another orgasm of her own, though by now she was almost shooting dry, so much cum had been squeezed out of her by the glorious goddess pussy she was fucking.

Of course, Fran soon found her orgasm extended as Ishtar's mounted, with Ritsuka now violently pounding her from behind, the smack of skin on skin being a pleasant rhythm that had Fran half-daydreaming that it was instead her who was getting the harsh pounding from the Master.

"Such..." Ritsuka moaned, "divine ass!"

Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days, as the servants continued being fucked by their master.

Fran had gotten her wish not long after the Master had seemingly tired of pounding a nearly-comatose Ishtar's ass, because the limp goddess was pulled out of her pussy and Fran was put on all fours, though her arms collapsed under her weight and left her resting her face on the plush carpet of her room, while her ass was up. Ritsuka first plundered her pussy, dragging three more orgasms out of Fran's cunt, coating Ritsuka's thighs in pussy juice, but more importantly, properly lubricating her cock.

Despite her fantasy and earlier daydream, Fran did not truly like rough sex, so she wasn't surprised when the taking of her own asshole involved far less violence and rough handling. Instead, Ritsuka lovingly patted her butt. Instead of spitting and rubbing the spit in with her fingers harshly, Ritsuka bent down and used her tongue to properly lubricate Fran's tight rosebud, lovingly, kindly, while caressing her pussy and stroking her cock at the same time.

By the time it went in, Fran was ready and Ritsuka's cock slid in like it had always been meant to be there, and at that moment, Fran truly believed that her purpose in life was to be a cocksleeve for her master.

Despite the slower pace, Fran felt she had gotten just as much pleasure from the loving buttsex than Ishtar had gotten out of the rough assrape, which was really the only way to refer to the goddess' rough handling.

Admittedly, even now half-unconscious, the goddess had a deliriously happy, almost feverish expression, as she slowly came back to consciousness.

Fran knew that it was her last orgasm of the day when she couldn't even shoot a single rope of cum out of her much abused cock, even as her balls protested. Her pussy and her butt both felt sore, and being a servant, that was saying something.

Ishtar was awake once more, as well, and both of the swimsuit wearing servants had only one thought on their minds.

"Master hasn't cum yet," they chorused.

Ritsuka smiled. "You girls come first," she said. "I'm just happy you both enjoyed it," she said.

"That's not right, Master..." Fran said. She should always give back as much as she received. That was simply basic, part of the very idea of marriage, indeed, the thing she had sought for so long from an undeserving man.

"Yes, Master, allow us..." Ishtar said, as they both crawled towards their master's reddened cock, straining with the lack of release despite the excessive action it had seen in the night.

The servants both began lovingly licking and fellating the cock that had given them both so much pleasure, giving it their worship as one would an absolute god. Even to the Goddess Ishtar and the android built by Doctor Frankenstein, there was no greater pleasure than being on their knees, servicing their master.

Ishtar engulfed the tip, while Fran went below, to lick at her master's balls. She took one of them in and sucked it, marvelling in the thick taste and smooth texture, despite the wrinkles on the testicles' skin. She moaned happily as she licked her way back up, and met Ishtar at the head of her master's cock in a kiss with the cock in the middle, their tongues swirling about it.

Fran was anything but an expert cocksucker, but she knew enough to listen to cues from her master. Everything else was her own curiosity, leading her to taste her master. It was a combination of her own juices, Ishtar's juices and a few undecipherable flavors that Fran just catalogued as 'Master's taste'. The latter, she unabashedly and completely loved.

Fran was a bit surprised when she felt one of Ishtar's hands reach for her own and carefully guide it up the master's smooth legs, all the way until where the Master's female parts were hidden by the goddess-provided cock and balls. Fran figured what Ishtar wanted her to do, and did as she had been instructed when she had been taught how to masturbate, caressing the master's pussy from the inside. She also noticed that Ishtar herself was massaging the Master's ass, plunging a single finger in and out.

The dick between the servants was twitching, and the balls had contracted. It had been five minutes of continuous attention and service, but they were finally going to get their prize. Their fingers were very nearly ejected from the places that had welcomed them not long ago, and the two servants got ready, opening their mouths, sticking their tongues out, and staring adoringly into their master's golden eyes.

Ritsuka grabbed at her cock and gave it a few pumps. It immediately exploded into a shower of white, bathing her servants in her cum, putting Fran's earlier excessive ejaculation to shame.

Covered in their master's cum, the two servants shivered and began to instinctively rub it in, basking in the feel of their master's warmth covering them and her delicious mana flooding their reserves.

Ritsuka laughed, as they finished orgasming just from getting sprayed by her semen.

"That was so good," she muttered, clearly a little wobbly on her feet, but looking down with as much adoration as they looked up with. "I love you both. I love you both..."

"We love you too, Master," they chorused as they rose to keep their master from falling, her energy fully spent.

With a bit of cooperation, all three of them moved towards the bed, whereupon they collapsed. The two servants covered their master in the semen that had been on them, and they knew they'd smell and be sticky later, but at the moment, they found they could not be any happier than they were as they fell asleep, together, in a bed meant for one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Menagerie**

* * *

Summary: Warning: this is the bestiality chapter. You've been warned. Saber Lily has always liked horses, and with a bit of help, she can deepen her relationship with her steed.

* * *

Dressed in a white dress that passed for casual, if a bit too formal for most things, attire, Artoria Lily walked alongside the scantily clad goddess Ishtar down one of the less travelled hallways.

Mostly because it lead to a place not many visited frequently, the place where pets and other animals were kept in Chaldea for study and observation. Naturally, it was also the place where the mounts of the servants who couldn't or didn't wish to dismiss them went. Lily had visited multiple times before, but she had never come in at night, as she was doing now. She had, indeed, been shooed away from the place by several others, when it was closing time.

Today, however, she had finally worked up the courage to ask what went on behind closed doors.

Ishtar unlocked the door with a simple brass key and opened it.

Immediately, the scent hit Lily, one she was fairly familiar with, and she smiled, walking in, ready to pet her adult, Lancer self's horse, which she had been told was to be her own steed in the future.

However, the first sight she saw when she finally crossed the threshold was anything but what she expected.

After all, just steps to her left, she saw the naked body of the last person she expected to see that night - Scathach was on all fours, naked as the day she was born. On top of her was a large hound of indeterminate race, a mongrel really. It had a thick, slimy-looking and pointy cock, and it was pistoning that cock in and out of Scathach's drooling cunt.

Lily gasped, both in horror and, shamefully for her, arousal, as she felt a tingle in her pussy.

The goddess by her side laughed. "Kind of a shocking sight, huh? She doesn't lose any time, that's for sure," Ishtar said. "Anyway, come on now," she said, tugging Lily along.

They passed the 'dog' room, though before they left, Lily turned back and noticed that another dog was now laying down in front of Scathach, who was lavishing its penis with her tongue.

Another tingle in her pussy had Lily squeezing her thighs together as she followed Ishtar.

A few rooms down, Ishtar opened a door and greeted the individuals inside.

Lily took a peek in, and saw someone with her own face, but a red dress, and the adorable cat girl Atalanta that Lily secretly longed to pet. The girl in red had her dress hiked up, and she was eagerly bouncing her hips on a prone massive body's dick. As she lifted her hips, Lily could see that the creature had a barbed cock of some sort. The two females greeted Lily and Ishtar, Nero slurring her words as she did, while Atalanta took place in front of Nero.

Feeling herself wetten even further, Lily watched in fascination as Atalanta opened up her folds with her fingers and let the accumulated cum drip down into the waiting Nero's tongue, who swallowed it with a brilliant smile.

A few more pleasantries were exchanged, and Lily and Ishtar were once more on their way.

Soon enough, they walked into a room that appeared void of people. The stables. The heads and necks of Dun Stallion and Llamrei poked out of their booths, and Bucephalos needed a double-sized booth to contain his massive body.

"Hello there," Ishtar said, licking her lips. "Well, Lily-baby, this is it. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Lily said. She took a deep breath. The two of them walked until they were inside Dun Stallion's booth. It was easy for them to open it and the stallion made absolutely no move to get out of it himself.

Ishtar guided Lily until they were both under the magnificent white horse's body. There was more than enough space for the both of them crouching. "Okay, first let's get it wet and ready..."

Reaching for the horse's sheathed cock, Ishtar massaged it until it started to slip out.

"Come on now," she said, looking at Lily.

Nodding and gulping, Lily moved closer and began caressing the emerging cock. Looking at Ishtar, she found an encouraging nod, and brought her face closer until she could place a kiss on the misshapen, bumpy and flat head. Certainly nothing like the human penises she had become accustomed to. Poor Lily knew she was useless in combat, and so had tried to become useful as a 'service' girl, the most she could do. She had probably fornicated with every male in Chaldea already, several times, except those of the animal kingdom.

And so here she was.

She knew that her Lancer self, wielding the holy spear Rhongomyniad, had already told her she didn't need to do this. That she could take care of Dun Stallion's needs herself. But Lily had volunteered nonetheless, wanting to feel useful and repay everyone for all the love and kindness they showed her day after day.

Lily licked her lips and tasted the stallion's fluids. She moaned. "It's... delicious," she said.

Ishtar grinned. "Well, dig in, then!"

Lily nodded. A good thing about being a servant was that she didn't need to fear injuring herself doing some things. Including opening her jaw uncomfortably wide, so that she could slide the big fat thick cock that her stallion so kindly offered her. It was incredibly difficult, and she needed constant help and encouraging murmurs from Ishtar. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes, but soon enough, she slid in the head, and from then on, the thick and stiff cock was strong enough to keep her jaw open as she slid inside.

Mentally, she thanked Ishtar for the massages on her throat and cheeks that kept the pain from mounting, as she slid the wonderfully tasty horse cock down her gullet.

Slowly but surely, she let it go down her throat until she had reached the sheath. Then she pulled back, until only the head was filling her mouth. A sniff with her nose told her that she was so thoroughly and incredibly aroused by her own actions that her own pussy juice was overpowering every other scent in the enclosure.

Ishtar giggled. "Don't forget the balls, sweet," she said, bringing one of Lily's hands to the horse's oversized ballsack. Hell, its testicles alone were bigger than most of the men in Chaldea!

Admittedly, the horse's cock was smaller than Darius', but she hadn't had to take his inside her. She'd never had one this big inside of her.

Once more, she forced herself down, this time without Ishtar's help and while fondling her stallion's balls.

Slowly but surely, she picked up a rhythm, and soon enough, she was pumping her head back and forth, her pussy gushing as she came every two or three head pumps. After what seemed like only seconds, but in reality was over ten minutes, she finally worked Dun Stallion to the point of bursting.

She pulled back and was bathed in horse cum as a result. She opened her mouth and caught two or three mouthfuls of it, savoring the delicious liquid.

Before she knew it, she was pulled into a kiss by Ishtar, and the two shared the horse cum.

"Delicious," Ishtar said, smiling. "Well, it's time for the main event. And you look soaked enough that it'll slide right in."

Lily had cum like a dozen times just from sucking the horse cock. Her body had been trained to get off easily, quickly and just from pleasuring others. Her mouth was more accurately described as a pussy than a mouth, for all the pleasure that getting throatfucked brought her.

Nodding, Lily turned around and was in all fours, face down and ass pointed up. She was maneuvered into place by a helpful Ishtar, and she trembled when she felt the horse's magnificent flat head cock start poking her small butt. Everyone in Chaldea loved her petite figure, her small but perfectly formed and stupendously tight ass, her just-wide-enough hips and her small but pert breasts. However, that petite body was now a bit of a hindrance - Lily knew that the horse's cock was not much smaller than her torso.

It would probably hurt, even as a Servant.

But she was ready.

The goddess pulled down Lily's soaked, white panties. Raising one eyebrow, Ishtar looked Lily in the eye. "I thought you'd started wearing more erotic underwear..."

Lily blushed brightly. "Ah... I... I only wear those for Master..."

"For someone who's supposedly crushing on dear old Master, you sure cheat on him a lot."

Shaking her head rapidly, the Knight Princess protested. "I- I love him, but- I must do this, it's the only way I can help!"

"Don't worry, girl- he understands. He certainly can't keep up with all the servants that demand his attention," explained the goddess.

Lily nodded. Master was such a good person that he always tried to make time, but there just weren't enough hours in the day, and there was no human who could have sex non stop 24/7.

"Anyway, enough stalling..." Ishtar laughed, and put the horse cock on the entrance to Lily's vagina, but left the Knight Princess the job of jamming it in. "Okay, that's as far as I go. If you'll excuse me, I'm off to get filled up, myself!" she said.

Lily blushed. She knew Ishtar was a bit of a slut, who would have sex with most things. Unlike Lily, who did start out because of her sense of duty, Ishtar had sex with just about anyone simply because she was that horny, and their Master couldn't always pay attention to her to satisfy her libido.

Sighing, Lily knew what she had to do.

Bracing herself, she pushed back against the stiff horse cock. It parted her overly flushed and soaked cunny, drawing a scream of pleasure from her, as she continued to shove it in. "You're splitting me apart!" she shouted, moaning in pleasure, "it's so big! Ugh, it's so big!"

"Attagirl!" Ishtar cried.

Lily blushed as she realized where the Goddess' voice came from - Bucephalos' enclosure.

She could only imagine what HIS cock would look like. It was probably bigger than Ishtar herself.

Soon enough, with her screams and moans, Lily finally reached the bottom, and she rested her hips against Dun Stallion, his mighty and heaving ballsack touching her thighs.

Even the sheath had gone in. It was truly amazing what servants could achieve.

She looked down and saw her distended, bulging tummy. She giggled almost drunkenly, and poked it with one hand, bringing a pleasantly tingly sensation all over her body that was magnified when it reached her pussy. She moved forward, and felt it sliding out, saw the bulge decrease in size until only her pussy housed the engorged horsecock.

Drooling and nearly delirious in pleasure as the flat head scrapped against her walls, Lily pushed back once more. She almost felt the cock poking the back of her throat, moaning contentedly and lewdly.

She was truly a natural horse cocksleeve, as she began pushing back and forth eagerly and easily, sliding the massive cock into her vagina with ease that belied her size.

She came countless times, each time squirting her juices all over her stallion's genitals, for what seemed like hours, until finally she heared the horse neigh and prepared for the flood.

She was almost pushed off, and had to brace herself against the ground, when the torrent exploded. As it was, she was pushed so that only the very tip of Dun Stallion's penis remained in her pussy, and she watched in wonderment and amazement as her tummy expanded, housing all the cum. It was the same as if she had fucked ten men in a row - not a mean feat, as the men of Chaldea had long since become used to being sex toys for the Master's servants and had developed their sexual abilities thus - and she looked more than pregnant, she looked as if she was about to give birth.

She giggled, imagining herself having the Master's baby, even as she felt the stupidly massive amounts of horse cum in her belly slosh around.

She fell to the floor and when her expanded belly hit the ground, she suddenly came like a geyser, and both her own pussy juice as well as Dun Stallion's semen exploded out of her cunt, showering the horse's underside and then dropping onto herself, leaving Artoria Lily covered in horse semen and her own vaginal fluids.

Still, she smiled contentedly.

She was still smiling that way when she fell asleep, and by the next time she woke up, she was in the Master's arms, who smiled at her kindly and planted a kiss on her cheek. Belatedly, she realized she'd been changed and given a bath.

"You're such a good girl," the Master said.

Lily blushed, nuzzled into the Master's arms and dreamed of a life with him. And if she pictured her Master as a centaur in her dreams, well, she could always say it was just a fantasy.

* * *

OMAKE:

Lily blinked.

"Turns out," the Master said, gesturing to his lower half, "that you should not interrupt Scathach while she's trying to create runic armor for horses."

Lily looked at her Master's massive, equine lower body. Then she blushed and her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps.

"Master, I- I-" Lily began, shaking her head. Her smile could not have been more perverse if she tried.

* * *

Incidentally, if you've been wondering, if you submit a prompt, I might actually take you up on it. Part of the reason these take so long to get out is that I usually don't have any ideas on what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let It Be Done Promptly**

* * *

Summary: Ooookay. That's... more than I expected. Here we go, folks!

* * *

I'm doing this in order from bottom to top.

We're running this, let's go!:

* * *

 **1\. Tamamo's Big Fat Mistake**

Tamamo's eyes widened until they were nearly as wide as saucers.

"Oh- Oh my," she said, falling on her shapely butt and scampering away just a bit.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka stared in both awed and horrified wonder at the sixteen inch log of meat, and it really was a goddamned log, that was standing, proudly, jutting out of her crotch. Her slim hand reached down and wrapped around the base of her cock, and her face was overcome with a pink flush, her expression melting into one that mirrored the absolute lust she felt inside.

Tamamo had one moment's realization to protest. "P-Please, Master, I've got a soulmate already I-"

But before she could finish, her instincts took over and she scrambled, bolting away... only to scream when her tail was caught, and she was pulled back. "No-no-no-"

She was interrupted by her own scream, as her Master plunged a penis that a horse would be proud of into her cunt. Tamamo screamed in agony as her entirely too dry pussy was raped by the cock that she'd created by accident. "Noooooooo! I'll never be a brideeee~!"

Ritsuka pulled back a bit and then rubbed the head of her prick against Tamamo's bruised pussy lips.

Despite her protests, the foxy slut was drooling pussyjuice, she was sopping wet, and her face was flushed.

Not much caring either way, Ritsuka plunged in again, and this time shoved the entire length of her prick into Tamamo's pussy, heedless of its limits. Letting go of Tamamo's fluffy tail, Ritsuka reached forward and grabbed Tamamo's breasts, pinching the nipples and then forcefully pulling her back and away. Losing their balance, they fell, and it served to push Tamamo even further.

Ritsuka moaned in delight when she felt the head of her magic futa cock break through Tamamo's final barrier, sliding into her wom.

"N-N-Noooo! That's my husband's spot! Stop it Master pleaseeee~!" she moaned.

Of course, stopping would've been difficult had Ritsuka been sane, but with how Tamamo's pussy was squeezing and convulsing on her prick? All rational thought was gone and all that was left was a machine that wanted nothing more than to breed the slutty fox.

So she did, pounding Tamamo relentlessly, grinning in satisfied lust at the sight of the massive bulge in Tamamo's tummy every time she bottomed in.

Not long after the wombfucking began, Ritsuka came, painting Tamamo's insides and by her moans, dragging an orgasm out of her. "Uwaa... my husband will be disappointed~ I'm a cheating wife~ I'm so sorry~!"

She panted. "At least... it's over..." she muttered.

However, she felt a hand on her back that pushed until it threw her off, and she was on her hands and knees. All fours.

"Master!?" she cried in alarm.

Before she had a chance to even ask what was going on, she had sixteen inches of thick fat futa cock in her ass, and she was entirely too far gone to continue protesting.

Their fucking continued for no less than twenty seven hours, and even then, it was only stopped because someone came looking for them.

Poor Mata Hari had been the one to find Chaldea's errant master, and had only been the second victim in Ritsuka's rampage...

* * *

 **2\. Ishtar Pleases Old Men For Money**

Somehow, Chaldea couldn't spare the budget to provide Ishtar with the jewels she so desired. She had even explained that the jewel she was intending to buy was a powerful magical artifact, a 'Craft Essence', as the scientists of Chaldea had called it, but to no avail.

Nevermind all the servants who had Golden Rule and could pony up the money, because they had told Isthar no in fairly unceremonious terms... and the only other options that she hadn't tried yet were the three Gilgameshes. Needless to say, she knew she wasn't gonna be getting any money from there. Besides, she was hardly able to go up to them without wanting to flay off their skin!

Spread that rumor about her having sex with lions and horses, will they!? I mean, it was true, but she hadn't needed to do that since the advent of horse-cock shaped dildos!

Ishtar then smiled to herself as she walked. "Just because I don't need to doesn't mean I won't," she muttered to herself, remembering the stables of Chaldea. Some pretty magnificent stallions there.

However, today was different. Today, she would be getting paid for her services! Even Babylonia had a great deal of prostitutes, she knew their craft well, as a goddess of Fertility!

She opened the door and walked into the room.

Inside it, several men waited. All of them had paid for the privilege to be in this room. Ishtar was not picky and had set a low enough bar that she knew she'd have a lot of customers. While she'd been tempted to add 'Bring your Pets!' to her advert on Chaldea's site, the higher ups had balked at revealing to the world the fact that Chaldea was abusing the whole 'we're outside of anybody's jurisdiction' thing in order to do all sorts of stuff that was illegal mostly everywhere.

The men cheered when she walked in.

Three of them were over sixty years old, she guessed, probably closer to their mid seventies than not. The other was just forty, but he looked much older than that in his face. The rest were mostly unremarkable. Four approached her first.

All four of them were naked and sporting unimpressive cocks. Not to worry. She'd had sex with all sorts of penises and vaginas in her past. From a child who'd had a penis hardly bigger than her pinky to the very bull of heaven's brass-like giant penis, anything and everything could find a home in Ishtar's cunt and feel like it was the very heaven itself! Why, she had even taken in an entire tree one time!

She cocked her naked hips. "Well well well, what do we have here?" she asked.

The four men advanced, and she got down on her knees. "Come here boys!" she taunted, and then she had four men right up on her.

One walked behind her and settled in a crouch, fondling her body and rubbing his flaccid but rapidly hardenning penis on her perfectly formed ass.

Two went to each of her sides, grabbing her pigtails and wrapping the impossibly soft hair around their rapidly growing erections.

Soon enough, she was presented with an erect cock, likely five inches if she guessed right, and she engulfed it with her mouth. She would've said she was disappointed, but really, it was a given that the man would cum instantly.

Thin, watery cum slid down her throat.

"Oh- Oh god I need the bathroom!" the man shouted.

Ishtar grabbed onto his asscheeks and grinned, speaking through the muffle that was his cock. "Giff it to mwe!" she cried.

The man moaned and, unable to resist her, let loose, emptying his bladder down Ishtar's throat.

Ishtar gulped it down rather greedily. This was a relatively new act, for her, but one she was learning to enjoy just as much as drinking cum.

She let the man go and he stumbled back. "Ooh shit you guys, you oughta try her mouth, it's incredible!"

Grinning, Ishtar looked at the two who'd stayed back. "Come on, boys, gimme your cum! Worship your goddess like a real devout fanatic!"

The two rushed in, and soon enough both got up in her face. Neither of them was very big, so it wasn't difficult to take them both into her mouth while sneaking her hands to touch their testicles and tease their butts.

"Okay, then I'm digging in!" the one behind her said, moving his erect cock to her asshole. He plunged in, sliding home like he belonged there.

Ishtar moaned, and the guys on her hair seemed to be reaching their limits. "Oh goddess! Take my cum!" one of them shoted.

"M-Me too!"

They both came, painting her dark hair white. Ishtar moaned in delight.

The man in her ass came shortly after, as well, and so did the two in her mouth.

Soon enough, her asscheeks and face were covered in cum, along with her hair.

The men gathered around her once more, all furiously masturbating. "Shower me in your faith!" she shouted.

She wasn't disappointed, as their pitiful cocks rained cum on her shortly afterwards.

Delighted, she rubbed the cum into her skin.

"C-Can I pee?" one of them asked, rather timidly.

"YES! Bathe me! Give me a golden shower!"

"Ugh! You whooooreee!" they screamed in unison, as their cocks unleashed their bladders on her, bathing her in their piss.

She opened her mouth and caught as much of it as she could with it, but soon the streams ended.

The men seemed to collect themselves, grab their clothes from a table set against a corner of the room, got dressed and then left out the door opposite from where Ishtar'd come from.

"Send the next batch in~!" Ishtar called, as seven more men walked in. "Come on, boys, you paid for the privilege, let your goddess show you why your faith was well placed!"

"Wait a moment, I need to go take a leak first," one of them called.

She smiled. "That won't be necessary..."

* * *

 **3\. Rushed Hour**

Mashu nearly shivered as she felt the touch of her master's hand.

It hadn't been long ago that she'd found Blackbeard's stash of porn, and she'd found herself drawn to a specific kind.

Despite the burning shame she felt in saying it, even in her own mind, Mashu knew that she was an exhibitionist. The very idea of being looked at, of being put in an embarrassing position for all to see, had been enough to carry her to more than one screaming orgasm.

Her master, Ritsuka, had found out about it by accident, because Mashu had been steadily building a porn stash of her own, and had accidentally revealed its existence to her perverted master. What she had not expected was to find that her master was quite willing to indulge Mashu.

And so here they were, in a Japanese train in a singularity. While others were busy searching for the source of the singularity, they were having a nice day off instead.

However, before they left, they dressed appropriately, taking the uniform of a local school, they wore black plaid skirts and white blouses with black blazers on top. Both of them wore stockings, as it was a rather cold day. Mashu had even brought along the glasses she usually wore when not in her combat gear.

That was where their uniforms were similar to those of the local school. Their skirts had been cut so short that Mashu knew that the slightest movement, such as walking, showed off her panty-clad bum, and she had been staring at her master's ass long enough to know that she was taking every chance she could to flash her tiny little thong to any who would see it. If they could even see it, considering her asscheeks were more than up to the task of swallowing it.

Mashu wondered how she could be comfortable, that looked like it was riding up something fierce... but then again, she shouldn't question her Master, considering she trained and fought wearing panties like that.

After the first two stations, the train was packed full. Entering the third, there were more people in it than Mashu was sure had ever been in Chaldea. Just on their car alone, she'd guessed, there'd been enough people to staff the entirety of Chaldea.

The both of them were on the back of one of the mixed cars. They had seen the signs for the women only cars, and had deliberately ignored them.

This was it, indulging Mashu's fetish...

The real thing was coming. Mashu almost whined when her master retrieved her hand, the warmth that she felt from holding hands with the one who'd taught her so much disappeared quickly. However, she was warmed up again when she felt a very different hand, one rough and calloused, sliding on her silken stockings, up her thigh.

She froze, not moving even in the slightest, as she felt the hand continue to move, invading the area protected by her skirt.

Turning her head, she saw a middle aged man with dark, flat hair - a nondescript salaryman, for all intents and purposes, who gave her a grin. She shivered and then turned to look forward.

He continued fondling her ass for a few moments before one of his hands managed to sneak under her blazer, to massage her left breast.

She hadn't worn a bra, at her master's insistence, and it seemed he liked it. "No bra? What a little slut..." he muttered into her ear, and she shivered. "You like that, huh? What a whore, getting off on being molested in a train!" he harshly gripped her breast. "You want me to put my dick inside you, little whore? You want me to give you a good time?"

Mashu gave out a strangled cry as his hand went back to her ass and with a harsh tug, her stockings were ripped.

He moved her panties aside and slid his cock into her soaking wet pussy.

It was not the largest cock she'd had. In fact, it was on the smaller side. But just the fact that it was the cock of a stranger, in a train, had her in flames. Even if he had been completely unable to perform, which he thankfully wasn't, she would've gotten off with extreme ease. She knew that the man in front of her was seeing what was happening, was enjoying it even, given the bulge on his pants.

It was then that she blinked and looked to her right, where she knew her Master to be.

Her Master was being fondled not by one man, but by three men and a woman.

"Senpai," she muttered, "that's incredible..!"

"Yeah," The man fondling her said, "your friend's incredible. She's already gone through six of our best..." he said. "I won the coin toss so I got to break in the virgin."

"Uhm.. I'm... I'm not a virgin," Mashu said, bashfully.

"Well I noticed," he said, dryly. "But I meant Virgin as in molesting virgin. We knew what you girls came for, and your friend right there is a pro."

Mashu nodded. She knew first hand just how good at sex Fujimaru Ritsuka was, which wasn't surprising, considering there wasn't a single man, woman or otherwise in Chaldea that had not had sex with her at least five times. No exceptions.

Moaning, Mashu decided to let the conversation fall by the wayside and bask in the stares of all of the people who were watching the stranger take her. As the man in front of her began to masturbate openly, as did a few others, she came quite loudly.

Of course, as more people began to take notice of the two girls getting fucked, more and more people joined in.

When Mashu worked up the nerve for double penetration, as someone slid into her backside, she turned to look at her master once more.

Fujimaru Ritsuka currently had two cocks in her ass, two more in her pussy, three in her mouth and was jerking off another pair, while several were masturbating around her.

For all that Mashu knew herself to be an exhibitionist, who enjoyed being looked at and humiliated and embarrassed in public... She knew that ultimately, her main fetish was and would always be of a more voyeuristic nature.

As she took a cock in her mouth, Mashu saw her friend, master and senpai, the love of her life and the most important person that existed to her, be submerged in the lust of a dozen men, coated in the cum of many more... And she thought there was nothing more beautiful than her expression of sheer, undilluted and perverse joy.

Mashu came again, just from the sight alone.

* * *

Okay, so I'm doing three for now. I'm out of time for writing right now.

I'll do a few more prompts later.

Also being frank: I wrote Ishtar drinking piss because waterworks and scat in general are very much outside of my actual fetishes. Then again, so is public molestation. And also overly large genitalia. I'm perfectly willing to write something I won't get off to. I just don't know how good it'd be if I did. So this is my attempt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Public Master**

* * *

Summary: Mashu inquires about her beloved Master's past.

* * *

Ritsuka smiled confidently.

"Senpai was... a prostitute?" Mashu asked, both intrigued and somewhat ashamed, that she'd never known what a hard life her beloved senpai had endured.

Nodding, the orange haired girl sighed. "When I was disowned by my family, I was left with nothing, but I knew several wealthy boys from school, so... Well, at first it started simple."

* * *

The locker room smelled of many things. Today it was smelling of excited teenage boy, for a young boy was getting his dick sucked in there. He was rounder than a ball, had inch thick glasses and wore a bowl cut. He was, by all acounts, ugly as sin.

He also had a very small penis that he did not wash properly.

None of that, however, was more important than the fact that his allowance was massive and he had very little parental supervision regarding his expenses. That was why Ritsuka had approached him. She was a good looking girl. She knew because the boys were constantly trying to peep on her in the showers or locker room. She had noticed quite a great deal of times, and was usually kind enough to put on a show if she knew she had watchers. She had also posed for the nude photos that had been taken of her rather eagerly.

Admittedly, that kind of attitude might have been why her mother had been so insistent on kicking her out of the family, and her father was just a spineless bastard that went with it.

It wasn't surprising that he was willing to pay to have her suck his dirty, nasty cock. How much he was willing to pay, however, was a bit surprising.

Even so she took it in stride, took him to the locker room, empty for the next two hours, and told him to sit on a bench. She opened his fly, took off his pants and then dug his penis out of his underwear, which had a frontal flap that closed with a button for some reason. It was roughly four inches long, about as thick as her middle finger and his dark and thick pubic hair reached halfway up it.

The nasty scent of unwashed penis reached her nose and she took a deep sniff. It sent wonderful tingles down to her pussy. She used her thumb and pointer to give him a few strokes, but he was already as hard as he would get.

She also pointedly ignored his dirty talk. He was saying some really gross stuff, probably stuff he'd gotten out of a doujin or visual novel.

"Uhm, Riichan," he said, "could you please take off your shirt? I want to see your boobies!"

She hadn't given him permission to call her that, but she supposed that since he was paying for her time, she shouldn't be too worried about it. It was a pet name that only her friends used. Still, she figured, why not, he paid a whole lot, might as well squeeze some more. So she presented the idea that he'd have to pay extra, and threw in the added offer of 'paizuri' if he accepted.

He did in a heartbeat.

Returning to her original task, she closed in on the base of his penis and placed her tongue on the spot where his penis and scrotum met, before letting it slide down a bit to cover his rather small and unimpressive, as well as quite hairy, testicles. She gave them a few courtesy licks, but wondered if he felt anything at all through the thick mat of hair.

Apparently he did, because he came with the fourth lick, splashing thin, watery semen on her hair.

* * *

"And then he couldn't get it back up again," Ritsuka said, with a pout on her face.

Mashu blushed. She'd always known her master was a bit of a sexual deviant... okay, maybe she was a really, really huge sexual deviant... who would fuck anything that moved really... but still, that story left her blushing and quite horny.

"Since he'd already paid, I thought I might as well give him something for his cash. I tried to get him erect again, but nothing was working. I decided to strip for him and let him eat me out. Offered him a discount on the next blowjob out of sympathy, even," Ritsuka said, sighing. "But that was just the start..."

* * *

Living alone had its advantages, Ritsuka mused.

At least she no longer had to worry about her mother finding her erotic underwear. Which these days was literally all the underwear she owned. Oh, sure, she had a few comfortable sets for when she went to the gym, but they were for special occasions.

After all, she had decided to always be as sexy as she could be to advertise herself. It was working quite well, she had several regular clients. Her best move had been to start walking the nights, she mused, as she had picked up quite a few of her regulars that way. It was amazing how quickly older men would shell out entire fortunes just to get to touch her a little.

In fact, she had invited one of her clients to her apartment. Well, 'invited' was a bit of a misnomer, considering he'd paid two months of rent for one night of passion, and enough to pay for six months of food for her anal virginity.

And that was only after she'd talked him down from taking out a loan so he could take her vaginal virginity. She was flattered that her clients spent a lot on her, but they would do her no good if they couldn't afford to live for themselves. It was very important that they took care of themselves, and besides, she'd gotten quite sympathetic to their plights.

Somehow, quite a few of them just paid for her time to talk about their lives. Apparently it was way easier to relax and just unwind when the person you're talking to is giving you a handjob or a blowjob or a lap dance.

The client arrived, she welcomed him with a kiss that could be mistaken for a lovers' kiss, then lead him to her bed. She tuned him out as he began to talk about his day - she knew what he'd say, his boss was an useless asshole that blamed him for the boss' own failings, his wife was nagging him to get a better paying job, his parents were nagging him to have grandchildren - and she concentrated herself on getting him to relax, taking off all the clothes he wore on his lower body, helping him out of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, while loosening his tie.

"Ooooh, Riichan, I wish I'd known about you before I married that harpy!" he moaned as her hand began to pump his rather respectable six inch pecker. "You're such an angel!"

She giggled and thanked him, before going down on her knees in front of him and planting a loving kiss on the glans of his penis. She took him in her mouth and began to bob her head almost lazily, helping him become fully erect, as he talked about his problems.

Ritsuka smiled as she pulled back, giving his penis a firm stroking as she lowered her mouth to his balls, taking one of them into her mouth, rolling it around on her tongue and then giving it a few light sucks before switching to the other and repeating.

This man was one of her more hygiene-minded clients, and thus, she had no objections when it came to indulging in certain acts that she would balk at with others. She heard him moan like a wanton whore when she kissed his puckered butthole, and he buckled his hips when she slipped her tongue inside.

A not entirely unwelcome bitter taste flooded her mouth, and she continued tonguing his asshole for a full minute before backing away. She then placed her tongue flush against his asshole and began to lick him from bottom to top, slowly, taking great care to slobber all over his perinneal area and balls. When she reached the tip of the penis, she once more took it into her mouth and plunged all the way down, almost gagging before relaxing and letting it slip down her throat.

One of her hands massaged his balls, while the other moved to his butt, to massage his asshole before slipping a finger in.

She sucked on his cock, letting herself choke on it, while fingering his ass and massaging his balls, until he climaxed. The very moment she felt his balls contract, she pulled back until only the head of his cock was in her mouth, and she let the salaryman unload. He was backedup - his last visit had been three weeks ago and he apparently hadn't had sex with his wife, or masturbated, since. That was very unhealthy, as far as she knew. Still, it provided her with incredibly thick, gooey semen, the kind she loved the most, so she was thankful, and expressed such thanks while admonishing him.

He patted her head and she gave him an angelic smile, ruined by the cumstains on her blouse, the tears rolling from her eyes and the smudged, runny make up, as well as the hairs that she was pulling out of her mouth a moment after.

"You're the best, Riichan," the man said.

She smiled and stood up, turning around and putting her hands on her bed.

Just one ejaculation wouldn't satisfy a man that backed up, she knew, and she had been wanting to try this for a while. She decided to be very forward in showing him her ass, his view unimpeded by underwear and her skirt short enough that it blocked nothing. She showed him the jeweled end of the buttplug she had been wearing for the past week.

With a very practiced hand, she grabbed the plug and pulled it out. It left her ass gaping, almost searching for a new plug to stuff it with. She then theatrically begged for him to plug up her hungry asshole.

It only took him a minute to stand up on wobbly legs and slip his cock in her ass.

The well lubricated, well trained hole welcomed him easily. He began to shake his hips, before finding a rhythm that allowed him to calm his overeager senses while providing Ritsuka with pleasure as well.

He really was quite inexperienced, but she was even less experienced, unless you counted all the dildos she'd been drilling her own ass with. Still, she had taken enough aphrodisiacs that no matter how bad he was at sex, he'd get her off super easily. It helped the clients keep their confidence up if they could make her cum, and they liked that she made them feel like sexual gods.

His pounding was getting more frantic, however, and she knew he was about to cum. Her hand left the bed and found its way to her clit. She gave it a few flicks, loving the pain it inflicted, and then began to rub it furiously, more than aroused enough that it gave more pleasure than pain.

She came, and when her ass began to react and try to squeeze him, so did he, flooding her insides with his thick, syrupy cum.

"Oooh, I love your ass! It's the best!"

She smiled and moved forward slightly, pulling away from his cock. She gestured for him to lay on the bed, which he did. Then she laid on top of him, pussy level with his face, face level with his cock. She began sucking it, delighting in the taste of her own ass, or rather the strawberry tasting lube she had used... and her ass. He was apparently okay with swallowing a bit of his own semen, as it dripped from her ass, so long as he got to eat her virgin pussy.

She sucked him off to another orgasm, at which point he'd reached his limit, and he ate her out to another two.

* * *

Mashu fingered herself to an orgasm as her Senpai finished telling the tale of the loss of her anal virginity.

Ritsuka laughed. "Well, I've got a few more stories. I could tell you about the time I got my cherry popped," Ritsuka said.

Mashu groaned. "I'm... a bit spent... Senpai," she muttered.

"Ah, you're just the cutest little marshmallow," Ritsuka said, laughing. "Maybe next time, then?"

Nodding, Mashu cuddled next to her master, delighting in the scent of sex that was proof of their union. At first she thought she'd be jealous or angry at hearing about her beloved's past sexual exploits... but for some reason, it only made her hotter. Even though they'd started dating as an official couple, she couldn't help but be even more turned on when she saw her master attending to the sexual needs of her servants...

* * *

I wanted to do something with the Master. She's cute, but rarely receives attention from doujin...

Also next time I'll do a few more prompts, which I intended to do but got sidetracked because work has been hell, the Gacha was hell as well (I didn't get Eresh)... everything sucks, more or less.


	6. Chapter 6

So someone posted a dumb meme on the sub and I thought it was funny.

 **French Biscuits**

* * *

Summary: Ritsuka fingers Marie in public.

* * *

Marie's minidress would have, during the times she lived in, caused a major scandal just by existing, let alone being worn. Even a commoner would've caused a scandal like that, would've been accused of being a lady of ill repute and all sorts of detestable names.

Which was why Marie was certainly glad that the world today was much more liberal, permissive and welcoming of skimpy clothes. Admittedly, she had still drawn the odd look walking with her arm entwined with her master's, slightly leaning forward, just enough to make the people who turned their heads think they could catch a glimpse of what lay underneath.

They wouldn't, obviously. Marie Antoinette was a symbol of beauty and believed in sharing her beauty with any who wished to partake in her, but she also respected the boundaries of society, somewhat, and the boundaries of her loved ones, and while she had great fun watching her fellow Frenchmen squirm or turn red when the topic came up, ultimately she would forever remain only at the teasing stage.

Indeed, Marie was nothing short of a cocktease. Never so much as a glimpse of her cameltoe, but she certainly had a great deal many people's motors running.

She had gotten quite a bit bored with the reactions from Chaldea's staff, who had gotten unfortunately immunized to her as more and more sexually attractive servants were summoned. Quite hard to attract all the boys' gazes when unlike her, others were willing to even fornicate in public.

Marie would have to be a hypocrite to decree them for that when she'd masturbated several times to the sight of Fergus' massive nine inch penis spearing into Medb's tiny cunt, leaving a noticeable bulge in her tummy from where the head rested when fully sheated. Seeing Medb's stomach slightly bloat with the massive loads Fergus deposited on her each time was an incredible turn on.

So much so that her fingers simply weren't up to the task of keeping her satisfied.

She stumbled a little when her thighs started to rub together at the memory of Fergus pounding his most frequent sexual partner into the ground while three lesser men, and they really looked like lesser men next to his exhuberant masculinity, were getting milked by each of her hands and her mouth.

"Are you okay, Marie?"

Her master's voice was soft and low. They were in a highly populated area, and the murmur from the people around them was almost overpowering and deafening, but it took her no effort to immediately identify the voice of her master through the background noise.

"Yes, apologies," she said, straightening up, "I'm just-"

She yelped.

Her master's hand was on her crotch.

"I figured I was smelling something sweet," he quiped.

She blushed brightly.

"Damn, girl, it's like a lake down here," he said, rubbing his fingers on her soaked panties. "Oh? Clean shaven?"

"I... uh," she fumbled for a moment. Well, no reason to be dishonest. She gathered herself and gave him a confident and wide smile. "I heard you don't like hair, Ritsuka."

Laughing, Ritsuka shook his head. "I don't mind it," he said. "I just don't like hair getting caught in my teeth, you know."

Marie blushed at the implication. Her panties moistened further.

Her Master's hand was still on her crotch, and the people around them didn't seem to notice.

It was a festival of some sort, Marie hadn't been paying attention when the briefing was given, had only really heard that she'd be deploying alongside her Master as his last line of defense, as Mashu was injured after a training accident.

His hand gave her one last go, from the bottom of her slit to where her clit was starting to emerge, and she shivered at the feeling of the soaked cloth on her needy pussy. "Let's get some food and take a seat," he said, gesturing to the stalls and the grassy plain that was chosen to host the stage.

His hand went around her shoulders and pulled her close, she let it happen with a smile. "You really do know how to treat a lady," she murmured, chuckling a little.

"Well, I did learn from the best," he said, nodding to himself.

Marie almost laughed when a man with his hands around two women tried to do the stereotypical movie bully move, wherein they'd attempt to separate a perceived 'dweeb' from his hot date.

Normally, that was when the dweeb would step up and challenge the bully, earning his girlfriend's affections in the process. For Ritsuka and Marie, who were used to him being the weaker of the two, it could not have played any more differently. Besides, neither had anything to prove to the muscled teen.

Besides...

"If you think you can satisfy me," Marie said with a bright smile, "then you're welcome to try."

Ritsuka smiled as he turned to look at her. "I'll set up a blanket and get us some food, don't be too late."

Marie smiled.

* * *

She was still cleaning her hand with a wet paper towel when she arrived at their blanket, fifteen minutes later.

"That short?" Ritsuka asked.

"Not everyone is accustomed to being with legendary beauties, Master," Marie chided, "he tried his best, and that's what matters... Even if it was terribly disappointing."

Ritsuka hummed.

"All he had going for him was a big dick. Didn't even get hard."

It was clear that she was a bit more frustrated than she let on.

Ritsuka thought about it for a few seconds before he grabbed her by the torso and pulled her on top of him so she sat on his lap. His feet hooked on her ankles and he spread her legs.

At no point did she offer even the slightest resistance.

With her legs spread her soaked panties were on full display to anyone who so much as looked behind. They weren't at the very back, but they were pretty far back, and that meant a lot of people could randomly see Marie's underwear.

She blushed brightly.

For some reason, it had a much dirtier connotation than just wearing a bikini in public, even if she knew that strictly speaking, she was far more covered with her regular underwear.

"I'm sorry I have been neglecting you lately, my Queen," Ritsuka whispered into her ear, lettting his tongue out to give her a slow, sensuous lick.

"Aah, I'm sorry I'm so needy Master," she replied, relaxing her entire body as she melted into her master, metaphorically anyway.

"This body exists to be worshipped, you really are a gift from God," he said, his hands caressing every part of her body that he could reach, running from her knees, up her thighs, glancing over her crotch, caressing her tummy all the way to her breasts, which he kneaded a little.

"They're... pretty small, aren't they..?"

Ritsuka hummed. "They're cute," he said.

She knew he was telling the truth. Despite the fact that she had anything but body image issues, it was still thrilling to hear her Master tell her how much he liked her body. It was something she'd never really gotten from her husband, the man had been a very prim and proper person, and had never really been... lewd, even in the bedroom, activities he engaged in purely for reproduction and nothing else.

Ritsuka, of course, cared little for the reproduction part of sex, as it was impossible for humans and servants to reproduce anyway.

Marie groaned. "You're so good at this, Master, like a world-class masseuse," she said, satisfied in what little composure she could keep.

Ritsuka smiled and licked from the base of her neck to her earlobe. "Nothing less than my best for you," he said.

Once again she moaned, more at the verbal proof of his affection than his actions, as he continued to caress her body. It was... strange.

In life, she had never really thought about how affection was to be displayed. She was a Queen, who loved her people and was loved in turn. Though that love had ended bitterly, she had never let it fade, and she had always been one to strive to show it.

But love between two people?

That was a different affair, altogether. Love for a country, love for its people, love for its values - those were her forte, her field of expertise.

She hadn't known how to deal with Mozart's earnest affections in life - she had thought him cute, but she had never really worried about corresponding for the simple reason that as a lady of the court to be, her future had been decided for her.

And yet now... now that she had freedom from expectations, she was at a loss.

Fortunately...

Ritsuka's hand dipped low, she felt him play with her belly button a little, felt the silky texture of her minidress digging into it, only to be pulled out as he caressed his way down, until his hand cupped her crotch once more. His hand felt cold against her crotch. "You're burning hot, love."

Love.

What a simple word.

A term of endearment.

It meant so much to her, and he didn't even know. For him, it was normal. He loved her. There really wasn't that much confusion to the matter. But for her, who in life had never heard so much as "I like you" from the man she had married, well, it certainly meant a lot more.

"What do you want me to do, love?"

She paused.

"We're in public... are you embarrassed?" he asked.

She groaned as his left hand tweaked her breast.

"K-Keep... keep going Master," she ask- no, she begged, there was no need for pretenses with this man. "My body... it is yours, all of it is yours, take it, use it- own it," she begged, "make me yours, imprint your name, your scent, on my deepest parts so that even when our journeys part my body will always remember you!"

Ritsuka kissed her cheek and she went bright red.

His hand slipped inside her underwear, and she could feel the finger, rougher and more calloused than her own dainty digits, slide over her skin until it passed her clit, causing her to audibly groan, as his finger slid over her puffy lower lips.

She arched her back, pressing the back of her head against his shoulder, as what felt like arcs of electricity coursed through her body, and she knew her Master's finger was inside her pussy.

She'd had sex many times in her life. It had taken many attempts for her to have a child. She had a sizable collection of marital aids in the room she shared with Jeanne d'Arc, and quite a few of them had seen extensive use. She'd had many, many things inside her cunt.

But none had felt so electrifying, so good, so pleasurable, as her master's single finger. She could feel herself convulsing.

"Oh dear," Ritsuka said, "you came all over my finger love," he said, withdrawing his hand from her panties and showing her the soaked finger.

For a moment, reality set in and the haze of lust left her mind. They were in public. People were watching them. In fact, she could see a few heads turned to look at her. Had they heard her moans? Had she accidentally screamed?

It only lasted for a second, though, as her master's voice filled her mind once more.

"Delicious," he said, and only then did Marie realize he had licked his finger clean of her ejaculate. It made her blush bright red. "Can't wait to get some from the source," he said, "but... ah, I feel..."

Marie had a moment to stiffle her yelp but failed utterly as his hand pinched her nipple. She had breasts small enough not to need a brassiere, and quite liked the gazes she got when she arched her back exactly right, as such it was no surprise she wasn't wearing one right then.

His other hand went back into her panties, except this time he used his wrist to move them up, so that she could see his fingers poised to penetrate her. Two this time.

"They're gonna go inside you love," he said, "do you want me to stop?"

For a moment, she once again thought about how they were in public, about how anyone could see - and how, in fact, there were people with their cellphones out, taking video of her and her beloved.

Her hands went to her panties' waistband and with a little bit of shimmying, she got her legs together so she could pull them off, before spreading her legs fully again, handing her master her soaked panties.

She heard the sniffing noise and giggled. "You're such a pervert," she muttered.

"Just the way you like me," he said.

"Indeed, I love you just the way you are, Master," Marie said.

"As do I," Ritsuka said, as his two fingers slipped inside Marie's cunny.

Prepared as she was this time, she didn't orgasm the moment he put it in. No, it only took ten seconds of fingering this time. Her orgasm was prolonged as Ritsuka's hand continued moving, and she even had a moment's clarity when she first felt his left hand leave her breast.

However the moment it came down to play with her clit she lost it once more.

She didn't even restrain herself, actively moaning like a wanton whore, throwing shame and caution to the wind as she let any and all who wanted glance upon the magnificent beauty of a Queen in Love, as she was driven into orgasm after orgasm.

* * *

True Story: This one was going to have at least one scene of the French Servants reacting to this (they were also deployed for... reasons)

But mostly it came down to me not being able to write anything other than Napoleon being the only sane man while everyone else lost their shit over Marie and Gudao fucking in public (and yes, the scene was originally longer and would end with Gudao just dicking Marie right there for anyone to see).

Yes, Marie gave that guy a handjob. He was left with performance anxiety because he thought he was pretty good but he ran into a Heroic Spirit and he doesn't know that he was never gonna be able to last more than a few minutes with her. They did it behind a food stall btw.

I wanted to do some voyeurism kink stuff and when somebody posted a 'Finger Marie' meme in the FGO subreddit it just kinda clicked, "fingering Marie at some sort of festival where there's lots of people but nobody's gonna call the cops because it's hippies or some shit".

I want to go back and do some more of you guys' requests, but work and FGO are eating most of my time. Which is bad because two of those I usually do at the same time. Anyway, hopefully I'll have some time this weekend and I can sit down and write out at least some short snippets for you guys' requests. I'll -try- to do them in order, but if I get stuck I'll probably skip one or two and come back later to get it done.

Sorry it's taking forever guys, I promise I'll get to it eventually!


	7. Chapter 7

**Reader's Diges- I mean request, volume 2**

* * *

 **Jeanne the Masochist Alter**

Prompt: Jeanne Alter wanted to be beaten and taking down in battle by group of handsome men to her liking. Emiya, Astolfo, and Karna are happy to oblige and Alter never found defeat to be so rough yet pleasurable.

* * *

Jeanne Alter was a strong servant, a strong woman who would burn any and all who approached her, a mighty Avenger, embodiment of hatred and revenge! She would use the power of her hellfire to bring all those who opposed her to her knees!

Or so she claimed, anyway.

Today, however, she found herself on her knees, defeated, broken, beaten and wearing only ragged strips of cloth, the entirety of her armor discarded as it became too destroyed to remain on her petite yet buxom frame.

She heard a snort. "Well that didn't last long," an effeminate - feminine, really - voice said. "Down with a touch~" that same person said, overly cheerful to the point Jeanne growled.

"That's a mighty lance right there," another voice, a smooth baritone, said. "Impressive, wouldn't have expected it."

"Eheh! I'm glad to see neither of you was compensating for anything either!" the feminine voice said. "Ne, ne, Karna! Show me your moves, you go first!"

"I understand," a third voice said.

Jeanne Alter looked upon the opponents that had brought her low, who had defeated her so thoroughly and completely.

She hadn't been able to land a single hit, whether it be with her sword or her flames of hatred. All three of them stood pristine, untouched by anything other than the dust kicked up by the wind.

And naked.

Very, very naked.

At least she could now confirm that the black in Karna's body was indeed a bodysuit, as he showed off his pale but well toned body, and as he walked closer to her, his swinging, eight inch cock, and the large balls dangling beneath it. His rod was hard as steel, she could tell, harder than any lance.

She gulped. "What are you-"

"Isn't it obvious?" the dark skinned man of the lot, the Archer who'd disarmed her so easily, said with a grin, as he tossed the holy shroud he wore to the ground.

"We're gonna rape you until all you can think about is cock, and balls! And getting stuffed like a piggie! And semen, can't forget the semen!"

Karna seemed pensive for a few moments. "Yes, that," he said. He cleared his throat. "This is punishment for your behavior," he said flatly. "To teach you a lesson not to run off half cocked into fights."

"You're gonna be running out full cocked now!" the pink haired girly boy said.

"Astolfo that was bad and you should feel bad," the dark skinned Archer said.

Astolfo laughed and pulled down his panties to display a cock that belied his size and effeminate behavior and demeanor. While notably smaller than Karna's, Jeanne wondered how that tiny pair of panties could contain that kind of pipe without bursting.

"They're enchanted~!" Astolfo said.

Oh, she'd said that out loud. "Let me go you- you filthy-"

As she was about to cuss them out, however, her mouth had trouble completing the sentence because it was filled by a thick rod of indian meat. "Your voice annoys me," the pale servant said, showing a surprising amount of emotion despite how flat his tone was. He grabbed the sides of her head, thumbs on her forehead plate, and lined himself up properly. He pulled back a bit and then thrust back in, this time forcing his way past her gag reflex and ignoring her desperate slaps at his thighs.

The pleasure from her throat spasming as she choked on his cock was indescribable, and he took a moment to luxuriate in the feeling before pulling back and then thrusting in again, starting a fast and brutal rhythm of throatfucking the likes of which would have instantly broken a lesser woman.

Within the confines of her mind, Jeanne screamed obscenities at the Indian servant, but was otherwise unable to throw off the superior servant, moreso after she was so thoroughly beaten before.

"Uh oh! Karna's not wasting any time, come on EMIYA, we can't dawdle!"

Jeanne could only catch a glimpse as the dark skinned servant discarded his own underwear - though it had done little to hide the bulging, nine inch cock that had hardened like a proper Noble Phantasm.

"Eheh, that's Former Protagonist power for you right there! I kinda wanna give it a good suck myself! Oh, oh, can we? Can we!?" Astolfo said, bouncing on his feet from side to side.

"... Maybe later, we've got a bad girl to punish right now," EMIYA said, patting his head awkwardly. "Though to be honest, I'm having a hard time justifying putting my dick in this French pig, even for punishment."

"Oh my, that's pretty cruel!" Astolfo cheered.

"Pig or not," Karna commented, "I've had prostitutes that couldn't suck cock half this good."

"That's some brutal honesty, but I'm glad to know our little lady is at least a talented whore!" Astolfo mentioned. "I've got the smallest one, so why don't I take her ass first?"

"Fine by me," EMIYA said. "She has the looks of a proper buttslut, I'm sure we'll each get turns!"

Karna's thrusts quickened. "I'll take her pussy," he said, almost as if he were talking about the weather. "I'm sorry but I've been told I need to be more assertive, so-"

"No, no, it's okay," Astolfo said. "This is a great doll to practice with!"

Karna nodded, grabbing onto her hair and harshly pulling her until she kissed the base of his cock and forcing her to stay there for half a minute before letting her pull back, her eyes tearing up to make it look like she was weeping, snot running down her nose.

The other two chuckled at the sight.

"Assertive indeed," EMIYA joked.

Jeanne Alter seemed like she wanted to retort for a moment before another deep thrust erased thoughts from her mind and left her wide eyed as she tried frantically to pull away to breathe. Karna finally allowed her to pull back, leaving only the head of his prick in her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath through her nose.

"Then I'll-" EMIYA began, his grin and smugness audible, only to be interrupted.

"Oh, stop, stop, I've got an idea! Do you wanna go with me on her butt?" Astolfo nearly shouted.

"You think she can take it?" EMIYA said.

"This little piggy," Astolfo said, and only then did Jeanne notice that he had walked until he was next to her, crouching slightly and then...

The sharp crack of skin on doughy, pillowy butt meat was heard through the clearing.

"Has dat ass," Astolfo finished.

"Well, this is punishment after all," EMIYA said, "very well then."

EMIYA grabbed Jeanne Alter's hair and roughly pulled her off of Karna's cock. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't even holding her in place anymore.

"Y-You! I'll burn you! I'll burn you until not even ash remains! I'll piss all over yo-"

She was shut up as Astolfo shove a wadded up bundle of cloth into her mouth, leaving her screaming muffled threats and obscenities. When she tried to respond with her arms EMIYA roughly grabbed each of her wrists and pulled them back until he held her in place with just his one hand. She had been thoroughly beaten and was running low on mana, making the task even easier.

"What's that?" Karna asked, gesturing to the cloth in her mouth.

"The panties I was just wearing!" Astolfo said with a big smile. "I made sure to wear the same pair for the last week in preparation! Came all over them a bunch of times, and gathered semen from a bunch of other servants too!"

"Wow, that's some dedication," EMIYA said, "you were preparing that long? Didn't expect that from you!"

"Eheheh, I'm always serious when I need to be!"

Karna and EMIYA shared a look.

"Ok," EMIYA said, shaking his head. "Let's get on with it, can't keep our little piggie waiting too long now can we."

Karna nodded and laid down on the ground. EMIYA projected a blanket underneath him.

"You planned for that didn't you? Always the charitable man," EMIYA said with a chuckle.

Karna smiled as EMIYA forced Jeanne to squat over Karna's cock.

Her muffled screaming became frantic and even angrier, but Jeanne didn't have long to complain as Astolfo grabbed her hips and with a single but powerful motion, shoved her down until she was impaled in Karna's prick, her pussy, soaking wet as it was, easily parting its folds to welcome the big, thick, juicy rod that it craved so much.

"It's slippery and tight, a first rate pussy!" Karna announced.

Both whistled. Karna was brutally honest at the worst and best of times, and if he said it, you knew it was true. It showed as he began pounding her from below - though it was quite obvious that she was nowhere near as reluctant as she pretended to be. Her body was betraying her, and her hungry, lustful inner whore was coming to the forefront.

Astolfo laughed and moved forward until he was leaning over her. "Well, here I go!"

"Lubricant?" EMIYA asked.

Astolfo shoved a finger into her butt. It went in very easily, and he began to massage her butthole. "I think she does more buttstuff than I do, this hole is pretty loose!" he said.

EMIYA's eyebrow raised. "That might've been a really good call then!"

Astolfo didn't waste any more time and plunged his cock in, hilting himself damn near instantly with a long and drawn out moan. "It's so tight and warm and soft and firm and oooooh that's so good!" he shouted. Without further ado he began frantically pounding her asshole. "It's so much tighter and hotter than I thought! This ass was made to be fucked! Come on EMIYA! Join me, join me! I need to feel your cock rubbing against mine inside her!"

Rolling his eyes, EMIYA took position as Astolfo made a momentary pause, and as soon as he was lined up, he too took the plunge. Despite the cramped and small space that her butthole afforded, he slid in easily, so slippery and soft it was, yet at no point did he feel anything but an amazing pleasure that sent tingles down every part of his body.

Karna grunted. "I'm nearly there," he said. Of course - he'd been getting a blowjob for a while when they'd decided how they would fuck her. His stamina was nothing short of impressive, given their little piggy's abilities, but even he had limits.

"Oh, I'm cumming! I'm cumming cumming cumming!" Astolfo shouted. EMIYA felt the semen in her butt already, but Astolfo didn't stop pounding her, and neither did he.

Karna grunted his orgasm, and they all heard the muffled screams as Jeanne constricted their cocks with her needy cunt and asshole, signaling her own orgasm as juices bathed Karna's thighs, both from her pussy and their combined semen from where it'd splashed.

EMIYA grinned. "This is only just beginning."

Jeanne began to openly weep as she feared for the continued integrity of her pussy and asshole.

EMIYA began pounding her in earnest, even as Astolfo let himself loose so that he could drape over her back and grab onto her oversized melon breasts from behind. Karna bit down on her neck, giving her a hickey. The brutal pounding from the biggest of her assaulters was moving her enough that the other two didn't need to move and could thus concentrate on making her lose her mind through other means, including molestation of her clit, suckling on one breast while pinching the other's nipple and others.

Every bit of her being, however, was focused on the three cocks violating her, as they went in and out of her pussy and anus, and even worse, when EMIYA grabbed onto Astolfo's butt and started using him as a sort of handheld dildo. The cry of pleasure from Astolfo made it obvious that he was very much enjoying EMIYA's big, calloused fingers invading his anus.

They came, and came, and came again, filling her to the brim with semen - expanding her tummy, once flat, now looking like she was several months into a pregnancy. Even then they kept pounding her, driving her mind to ecstasy, breaking every last brainwave to pieces until, as promised, all she could think about was getting stuffed by their godly cocks, all thoughts of revenge gone and forgotten as she became nothing more than a wanton whore, lusting for cock.

* * *

Hooowee, that went way longer than I intended it to. I hope that satisfied you Mr. Guest, now onto the next one!

* * *

 **Biting Down More Than She Could Suck**

Prompt: Last one is a Fate Stay Night idea that could be it's own spin off in that features Rider using her dream walker powers to gather energy but most people's energy is so pitiful that it's useless and due to not wanting to attract undue attention to herself as well as master (Sakura) orders not devour people. This leads her to eventually targeting Shirou Emiya (as a magus he has a lot more energy than a normal person) but a miscalculation took place. The dream was flipped around and victim became predator. At end of it Rider was left a tied up pleasure filled sopping mess and Shirou awakened ending it but damage was done. Having never been desired as that, having never been fcvked so passionately, and having never been so full she broke and couldn't live without him. Thus night after night she went into his dreams as more and more outrageous scenarios took place.

ShirouxRider with Rider being Shirou's erotic sex slave in his dreams who lives only to pleasure her master and fulfill whatever hearts desire.

* * *

Matou Shinji might've had a sizable sexual appetite - enough that he fucked several of his classmates and still came home to give Sakura the pounding that she craved due to the power of the worms in her body - but what he didn't have was strong and plentiful circuits. He could not provide Prana to the servant he had callously stolen from his adoptive sister.

While she briefly considered just letting herself fade to nothingness, Medusa was loathe to leave Sakura alone to the devices of Matou Zouken and Matou Shinji. Even if the Old Man was too busy masturbating over pictures of his dead girlfriend that he himself had drawn to really do anything of note in the past three months.

So she had decided to make use of one of the abilities that she had as one of the Goddesses, the Gorgons, that inhabited the Shapeless Island, a name that had always confused her. She had used her abilities as a dream walker to visit as many humans as she could to discretely drain their mana for them. Usually, it was pretty easy. There were very many teenaged boys in the area, and almost all of them would not remember the wet dreams she gave them as anything special.

Once or twice she visited a girl, but she seldom focused on them because, well... she did prefer cock to pussy and honestly it was easier to pass off a wet dream of sleeping with a beautiful woman from boys. Even if they were somewhat starting to realize the woman of their dreams happened to be the same one as everyone else.

... nah, they wouldn't even notice, even if they remembered. Boys are dumb, she mused as she drank another load from a teenaged boy. The amount of mana she could take from this was absolutely pitiful, but hell if she didn't enjoy it. She usually let herself play a little bit more of the role of the monster in these dreams, chasing them down as she had many men, and 'devouring' them as the Monster Gorgon had done in the past.

Of course, this time her 'devouring' took the meaning of "sucking their balls dry", but still!

Sakura had let it slip earlier that day that she knew a magus in town. While Sakura didn't share much, especially around the Matou family, Medusa had overheard her say that Emiya Shirou, the boy she had a crush on, was likely a Magus himself.

Being a bit starved for Mana, Medusa decided to take the risk, and after a couple false starts, found the boy and stalked him until he fell asleep, ready to initiate the chase again.

Except, when she wandered into his dreams and started to exhert her influence, something went wrong. There was something about the boy that was different, even from other Magi. Something heavier... something almost... divine, even. Something that resonated with the buried godly essence deep within, sealed by her monstrosity.

The distraction proved fatal to her plans, however, as Medusa realized she had completely lost control of the dream she was in. And more importantly, she realized she was trapped within it. The dream wasn't too bizarre, taking place in a seedy area she knew near Fuyuki, she knew because this was the area where Sakura stalked her crush as he went to work.

A big, no, massive monster appeared in front of her. It had dozens of dick-tipped tentacles. Each as big as her closed fist.

"Oh... ooooh, shit, this is bad," Medusa said. She realized she wasn't as strong as she should be. This beast would normally not be an issue, but between being deprived of Mana and being in a boy's dream... she was practically a defenseless human.

The monster advanced on her. "Oh fu-"

But then it exploded into a shower of blood, meat and indescribable organs. "FEAR NOT, CITIZEN! HEROMAN THE SUPER HERO IS HERE!"

"What a giant dork," Medusa stated.

On the other hand...

"Yummy," she added, as her eyes laid no the 'Superhero' 'Heroman'. He was taller than the norm, for sure, his physique looked like it was chiseled from marble by a renaissance master, and his clothes were skintight spandex in yellow, with a red speedo that showed a prominent bulge, and a red cape and boots. His hair was rust red, and his golden eyes were behind a domino mask. "Oh, hero! you must have your reward now!" she said, taking advantage of the situation.

"Do not worry, Citizen! HEROMAN needs no rewards!"

Oh, so it was like that, huh.

"I shall take my leave now and-"

Medusa might not have her combat strength, but she still had her athletic abilities, some of her agility and her flexibility. It took her only a moment to climb up the building he was standing on and reach him.

"MMmh, oh my hero," she said as her hand landed on his dick through his skintight speedo. "... oh my," she said as her eyes widened when it began to grow a little. "... Please, save me, you must save me from this terrible lust that has afflicted me!"

"Well, a proper Hero could never leave a maiden in need!" HEROMAN stated, nodding his head. "Very well then, fair maiden, I shall fuck the everloving lights out of you!"

Medusa chuckled at the cheesy statement but yelped when he forcibly turned her around and bent her forward. Her minidress did nothing to hide her sopping wet pussy, and she wore no underwear. Before she had time to process it, his cock was free and he was lining it up with her cunt.

"W-Wait I-"

She couldn't even protest as a wordless scream tore through her throat when the oversized prick went through her suddenly virginal cunny.

Oh, right, she thought in a daze, this is his dream and he probably imagined saving a fair, virginal maiden...

Her thoughts were interrupted as he pulled back and then brutally sank in again. He was inexperienced, probably a virgin, but damn if he wasn't enthusiastic and talented to make up for it! The equipment didn't hurt as much as it would other people, Medusa had experienced a great deal many things, but she was still made to cross her eyes every time he bottomed out.

Her first orgasm triggered early, and she was caught between screams of pleasure and moans, her eyes wide and rolled up, but he didn't stop, either unaware or uncaring of her state, prolonging it even further and further, brutally pounding her monster pussy with vigor that far outstripped any of his peers or even adults, stepping into the realm of the superhuman.

"THIS IS YOUR REWARD! TAKE IT! TAKE MY CUNT AND DESTROY IT!" she screamed, "IT'S YOURS, NO OTHER COCK WILL EVER SATISFY ME!"

HEROMAN grunted, groaning as her dirty talk started to register. "SO GOOD AND TIGHT! UUUGH THIS IS AMAZING!"

Of course it was! Medusa was proud of her talents at sex, even when she was getting her brains fucked right out of her skull, and her pussy was trained to squeeze cocks dry as a matter of course!

"OH! So good, my hero, so good! Pound me to the ground, pound me so hard you leave a mark! My pussy is taking the form of your cock! So hard, so hot, so big, ughaa, cum! Cum in me! I want your cum! I want your milk! Please, please my hero, fuck me and cum in my pussy! I want to have your baby! MAKE ME PREGNAAAAAANT!"

The words flipped his switch, it seemed, as he grabbed her waist and stopped for an instant, causing her to whimper in loss, before he began truly pistoning in and out of her with the zeal of a madman, of a man who'd wandered the desert for forty years and found his first oasis, of a drowning man grabbing onto a raft.

Of a virgin, going all out on the first pussy he ever fucked.

Every thrust eroded just a little bit more of Medusa's will and mind, every orgasm chipped away at what remained of her, every little jet of precum leaving his cock rewriting her very being.

When he roared, Medusa knew what was coming, "I'm gonna cum! I'm going to cum!"

"Cum in me! Make me yours! Become my Master! Oh yes, make me yours, I'm your toy, fuck me whenever you want, call me anywhere, I'll suck you off anywhere! Make me yours! Paint me in your cum! Oh yes, oh yes yes yes!"

She felt the first few jets of cum go straight into her womb, so lonely despite the many men she had fucked, as it had never been reached like this, never been violated by a cock so masculine. "Yo-you slut! Take it! I'm cumming!"

Medusa's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as she felt him explode for real, her flexible body gave the cum a warm welcome, the semen overflowing her womb and forcing her pussy to its very limits, stretched tight as it was over the large prick that had claimed it. Cum exploded from where they were joined, and as he fell back, panting in exhertion, she fell forward, facefirst against the ground, enjoying the cold of it as it soothed her burning red face.

She could feel the massive amount of cum, and the mana it contained, sloshing inside her, her womb being filled to capacity and her pussy overflowing, leaking as it ran down her legs.

She brought her free hand to her thigh and scooped up a bit of the pearly white semen, then brought it to her mouth and licked it off her finger. She moaned as another mini-orgasm was triggered. "So delicious," she muttered. "More... More, I must have... more!"

However, the dream was coming to an end, and so she was ejected.

Medusa opened her eyes in the real world, and only then realized that she was hidden in the Emiya family's property, and that she had obviously cum enough to form a sizable puddle beneath her. She pulled off the thong she was wearing - she only remembered she was wearing one because it was starting to chafe, as she had momentarily forgotten because her dream self didn't even bother - and gave it a deep sniff before licking up her own arousal.

"I need... more!" she said to herself.

Really, she was so completely jealous of Sakura... the moment the girl worked up the nerve to ask that boy for a dicking, she'd get to keep that stud all to herself!

But Rider had a plan. After all... Sakura didn't have to know about her dreamwalking, now did she..?

It would be a full day before Medusa would feel the need to hunt for Mana again. Shinji couldn't provide her with any, but she did get some from other means on ocassion, as he sometimes had her rough up people at which point she drank their blood. She didn't mind that, after all, Shinji mostly dealt with the criminal elements of the city to obtain reagents and such, so she hardly needed to feel guilty about her brutal takedowns.

She had thought that feeding her hunger would take her mind off of the magnificent cock that had reshaped her pussy.

She had thought that when Shinji forced her on her hands and knees to fuck her, she'd get at least a little respite.

But nothing worked. Nothing calmed her. She had to go back... she had to go back to him.

It was the only way. So once more, she managed to sneak into the Emiya residence, tucking herself into an out of the way bush as she waited until the boy was asleep. Soon enough, as he was a dutiful student, he went to sleep, and she once more invaded his dream.

This time, however, she was introduced to a very, very different situation, as she hijacked a wet dream already in progress instead of creating her own.

She found herself dressed in leather, not too dissimilar from her outfit, though in a corset and a thong she was sure would be uncomfortable on a human. Her left hand held a riding crop and her right hand had a lit candle.

Before her were too big, fat asses. She recognized one of them, as she'd seen it often enough. It was Sakura's ass, though for once she couldn't see a single mark or welt on it from Shinji's sloppy spanking. She licked her lips. She'd been hoping for a crack at Sakura's crack for a while now, wanted to bury her tongue in the girl's pussy and make her forget all about her unsatisfying encounters with her adoptive brother.

It seemed like it wasn't just Sakura whose interests were not completely platonic, in their relationship.

The other one was... the other one was also one she recognized. Slightly larger, slightly fatter, slightly more muscled - but otherwise identical. The pale ass flesh was also one she recognized for it belonged to Rin Tohsaka, an enthusiast of miniskirts who Sakura'd had one or two conversations with, short and curt though they were. Rider wasn't above upskirt peeking, especially when it was of an ass as perfect as Tohsaka Rin's.

"You, villain!" HEROMAN shouted, his big, fat, magnificent cock already hard and throbbing under his costume, "unhand these fair maidens at once!"

"Oh, HEROMAN, my most handsome and sexy rival," Medusa said, laying it on thick, "... I prepared these as a gift to you!" she shouted, getting into character. "Join me, and we can fuck them together!"

"You would hurt them! Attack them with your Evil Crop and drip the burning Candlewax of Doom upon their fair skin!"

"Yes! Pain! Pain and pleasure are intertwined so deeply, my sexy rival! If you let me show you the power of a little pain in your pleasure, I promise you I'll let them both go!"

HEROMAN seemed conflicted. "You promise, villain?"

"Yes, if you join me, if you fuck them both with me, I shall allow you to save them without my opposition!"

HEROMAN was resolute. "Then I shall! My apologies, maidens!"

"Oh my hero," they both said, stars in their eyes.

While they were dream constructs and not really the real thing, Medusa couldn't blame them, as HEROMAN fished his cock out of his pants. It really was a magnificent piece.

Medusa's eyes narrowed for a moment. Huh. Shirou had a pretty perfect image of what Sakura and Rin's asses looked like... could it be..? Nah, couldn't be.

Deciding not to worry, Medusa got down on her knees as he came to her. "First, my hero, let me get you fully hard... mh... it looks as tasty as ever..."

Her tongue dragged from his balls to his tip, and she eagerly swallowed the little dollop of precum that squirted out. She gave him a satisfied smile. "You can go more than once, can't you?"

He seemed conflicted.

She didn't give him much of a chance to protest as she swallowed his cock down her throat and began to massage him with it. The scent, the taste, the feel of it making her neck bulge, it was all amazing, it was all mind warping, Medusa couldn't hold back. She almost didn't want to let him go, but she had to.

This was his dream, his fantasy, and part of her merely wanted to be an instrument, a tool, that led to his pleasure. He had given her so much, already.

"Don't we need to, uhm, get them ready first?" Shirou asked as Medusa let his cock out of her mouth.

"Oh, they're wetter than water baby," Medusa cooed, "the moment they saw this they were already ready for you," she said.

"Ah, uhm," Shirou cleared his throat, returning to his HEROMAN persona. "Maidens, this is for your own good! Here I come!"

Medusa's hand was faster, and she covered Sakura's pussy. HEROMAN grunted but said nothing as she guided his cock to the purple haired girl's ass.

The real Sakura was still virginal in her anus. She had made sure to threaten Shinji with loss of his genitalia every time he prodded her about it. While she couldn't help the fact that she needed vaginal sex to calm her lust from the Matou crest worms, she could certainly keep at least one virginity for her crush to take.

Well, nothing wrong with getting him ready for it...

Medusa felt, more than saw, Sakura shake as HEROMAN's cock disappeared into her asshole. "So biiiiiig" Sakura cried.

Rin whimpered in disappointment. "I want some tooAAIE!" she screamed, as Medusa the Rider smacked her with the riding crop.

HEROMAN shifted. "See?" Medusa asked, as she ran a finger down Rin's pussy. It came back dripping wet. "They love it!"

For a moment, she considered the candle. Dream logic made it so it would only drip wax when she needed it to.

Sakura's ass in pristine condition looked very nice, indeed, but...

Candle wax began to drip in rivulets, flowing down a little before hardenning, leaving red marks as it broke off with HEROMAN's thrusts.

"She just came baby, she just came from you fucking her ass while dripping candlewax on her ass," Medusa said. "See? These two sluts are masochists! They love it! And so do I! So please, don't hold back! Spank that big fat ass!"

And so HEROMAN did, his hand leaving a big, nice and defined print on Sakura's big bottom. She moaned.

"What do we say, little slut!"

"THANK YOU DADDY, MAY I HAVE ANOTHER!?"

HEROMAN came right then and there, flooding Sakura's ass and intestines with a tidal wave of cum, just from the words alone.

He pulled out, causing her to whimper with loss even as she shook to the aftershocks of her orgasms' tune.

"Well, let's go for the other masoslut!" Medusa shouted. She had gagged Rin with her panties, while Shirou was distracted, and had been peppering her ass with smacks while the man pounded Sakura's ass.

Shirou lined himself up and quickly hilted himself on Rin's ass. Her fifth orgasm of the night - as it turns out Rin was the female equivalent of a quickshot, in Shirou's perception at least - rocked her world. Medusa didn't lose any time, moving Shirou so he grabbed her hair and pulled back, her body shaking as she arched her back in pain and pleasure.

Meanwhile Medusa returned her attention to Sakura and began spaking her in earnest, making damned sure no white remained in her ass, only beautiful red.

Sakura came with the tenth spank, her cunny forcing some of the cum inside to spill out. Acting quickly, Medusa scooped it up, brought it to her mouth and then kissed Sakura to share it.

Before she knew it, however, the girl had passed out in bliss. She looked at where Rin and Shirou were fucking - he had the riding crop, she realized, and was rainin blows all over Rin's ass with it, causing her to shake even more. A single glimpse at her face showed the ahegao of someone truly and completely lost to pleasure.

Still...

Medusa crawled on all fours until she was behind Shirou, grabbed him by the asscheeks and split them before diving in for a rimjob. He moaned, almost like a girl, before he switched strategies so he was using both hands to grab onto Rin and using her like a pocket pussy, rather than moving his own hips.

Medusa was incredibly glad he was into her service, because she would certainly be doing it a lot more often...

The dream would end before she could get pounded, herself, but part of her was completely satisfied. After all... her master, the one who had claimed her body, had clearly gotten off quite a bit.

So she would wander back home and watch over Sakura as she masturbated in her sleep.

For a moment, she felt tempted to wander into Sakura's dream, but she held her desires in check.

The next day, however, she was entirely too needy, and once more she dove into Shirou's dream. He didn't even bother with the costume, this time, and it seemed like all pretense had been dropped. This time he was just on his bed, and she was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of a fetishistic French maid. She had seen enough modern porn to know where that was going.

She pretend to clean, making especially sure to show off the fact that she wasn't wearing anything below her skirt except for a jeweled buttplug, and thoroughly enjoyed the rogering he gave her as a reward for a job well done.

She began to visit him every night.

And every time, she succumbed to her baser desires, leaving everything that was Medusa the former Goddess, Medusa the Rider or Medusa, Sakura's servant, behind, so that she could become the loving and obedient sex slave of the cock that had conquered the Gorgon.

Sometimes she was a nurse at school, treating him for an inconvenient erection, nursing him back to health or giving him a tongue bath.

Sometimes she was the librarian, punished for her failure at keeping the library quiet as she screamed her pleasure like a wanton whore.

Sometimes she was blindfolded, every limb tied to the point she couldn't move, restrained and forced to endure orgasm denial training.

Sometimes he wasn't even human, instead taking the form of some sort of large beast, usually with an extremely oversized penis that she happily gobbled up.

No matter what the circumstances of the dreams were, Medusa had never walked away disappointed, and when her time came and she finally disappeared...

She looked upon Sakura and Rin, wearing dog ears and dog tail buttplugs, as they serviced their beloved owner, the boy she had accidentally trained into becoming a dominant man, and could feel nothing but joyous happiness and immense arousal. She'd miss that cock, oh how she would, but she knew she left her beloved cock and her beloved master both in good hands.

* * *

... Uhuuu

I know it's not exactly what the request was but

I'm not really... good? With bondage. I wanted to try, I really did, but it just... nothing was coming out, so.. I'm sorry, I just wanted to get it did, sorry, sorry, maybe some day I'll revisit it and make a more accurate version.

I sincerely hope you're satisfied with this one.

And yes, for the person who asked, I am perfectly willing to take non-Guda requests. I simply used Gudako because I think she's a qt and I really wish she showed up more often in official stuff. That said, I have no problem writing lemons starring Shirou, even if I feel a bit redundant because there's other people writing those and frankly some of them are probably better than I'll ever be.

Anyway, if all things go well, tomorrow I should have two or three more requests up, depending on how long they go... It just kinda happens that they balloon by like a thousand more words than I'd really like them to...

(Is it too arrogant to make a for anyone who might want to support me? I feel like it is...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Quickies**

* * *

 **Why The Loincloth?**

Summary: Gudao asks Shuten why her Caster form has a loincloth,

* * *

"It's hiding m'dick."

Ritsuka rubbed his chin and nodded. "I see," he said.

Shutendouji smiled and lifted her loincloth, showing off the fact that the front of her panties was, indeed, bulging very noticeably. She then hooked her fingers on the elastic of her panties and stretched it a bit. "Do ya wanna to see it darlin'?"

"Yes, please," the Master enthusiastically replied.

Shuten gave him a low chuckle and pulled her panties to the side slightly. Her cock sprung almost like it was one of those jack in the box toys, and the footlong, arm-thick log of meat smacked Ritsuka in the face. Ritsuka smiled as he felt Shuten's almost boiling-hot precum splash on his cheek. The smell invaded his senses, the thick musk that reeked of alcohol that accompanied Shuten everywhere she went.

His nose burned and he felt his own, much smaller, cock stiffen in excitement. He rubbed his face on Shuten's cock, taking a deep whiff.

"Haaaa," Shuten sighed, "It's been too long, darlin'," she groaned as she grabbed the sides of Gudao's head and began to rub her cock against his head.

Ritsuka groaned as his tongue darted out, stealing small licks as Shuten continued rubbing her cock on his face. Her little moans and groans were magic to his ears, and he responded with some of his own. Really, he could cum just from hearing her voice alone. Her scent was driving him mad, and the taste that invaded his tastebuds had already erased all thought of any other priority or focus from his mind.

At that moment, Ritsuka existed for one purpose and one purpose alone.

He opened his mouth as wide as it could go, the Oni lined her massively oversized cock up, and then she pillaged his throat, sinking over half her cock in a single stroke, causing him to choke.

Absent mindedly, he noted that he had creamed his underwear, his mind was so blown by the cock raping his mouth that he didn't even register his own orgasm.

None of it mattered, as Shuten pulled back before diving back in, nothing mattered other than servicing that thick, magnificent oni cock.

Really, Ritsuka mused, he would get Ibaraki some candy as she'd asked. She was totally right. Shuten did have the tastiest cock in all of Chaldea...

* * *

 **Loli Destroyer**

Summary: Stheno and Euryale are bad girls, so Gudako must punish them.

* * *

Stheno and Euryale. If there was any way to describe them, it was "cute but evil". Both of them had big mouth and tongues sharper than swords. They liked abusing people and, in fact, heaped the majority of their teasing on Medusa, their little sister.

Ritsuka liked Medusa. She was a nice girl who didn't deserve that treatment. So she asked Scathach for a favor, a reminder of that one time she'd been trapped in a deserted island with only a handful of servants, and got herself a tool to punish the snake cunts with.

And she did mean punish their cunts, Ritsuka mused as she stroked the nine inch prick Scathach had grown on her. She'd asked for a deliberately oversized one, and Scathach had readily agreed. She'd even used part of her own nature in its making, giving it the unique quality of being a weapon that was super effective against Gods and the Divine in general. She had a God-Tamer dick, so to speak.

Stheno's biting remark about invading their room at Chaldea died on her lips the moment she set her eyes on Ritsuka's cock. Euryale turned and was ready to offer her own put down, but as she opened her mouth to speak, Ritsuka moved faster, and she finished parting Euryale's lips with the glans of her cock before burying it to the hilt down her throat, heedless of her protests.

Servants though they might be, they were both incredibly weak, and Ritsuka was boasting enhancements, blessings and the odd Noble Phantasm effect. She easily overpowered Euryale's attempts to get free, and it only took the first few jets of precum for her face to turn fully red and for her to become a docile little cocksucker. The choking sounds as Ritsuka raped her throat were music to the Master's ear.

"Oi, you," Ritsuka barked, "lick my ass," she added.

Stheno balked for a moment. "H-How dare you-"

Ritsuka pulled her cock out of Euryale, who was in a daze, taking deep gulps of air that as a servant she didn't even need. "Sho gooooohh," Euryale came, almost explosively, squirting her juices all over the blankets of the bed she'd been sitting on.

Smiling, Ritsuka turned to Stheno, whose eyes widened as she tried to retreat, but she couldn't even think of using her talents as an Assassin before Ritsuka grabbed her by the head and forced Stheno to swallow the same cock her sister had just choked on.

"Euryale, my ass, now!" Ritsuka barked.

Euryale, still looking pretty dazed, crawled on all fours until she was behind Ritsuka. She got onto her knees and parted Ritsuka's buttcheeks, showing off her perfectly, magically even, shaved buttcrack and asshole. Licking her lips for a few seconds, Euryale planted her lips on Ritsuka's ass and her tongue darted into Ritsuka's anus.

Groaning and moaning in contentment, Ritsuka used Stheno's throat as a pocket pussy while Euryale licked her ass.

It didn't take long for Ritsuka to cum down Stheno's throat, forcing the now cock-hungry goddess off her cock and tossing her on the bed. Ritsuka licked her lips. "Get on a sixty nine position, Stheno, I want you to lick your sister's anus, Euryale, focus on her pussy instead," Ritsuka said, "you get the reward of going in wet for being such a good girl," she said, patting Euryale's head.

"Yes master," both said, and eagerly got into position, enthusiastically servicing each other as commanded. Ritsuka approached Stheno's behind, lined up with her asshole and smiled.

"Maybe next time you'll learn to keep your lips shut!" she said as she went in.

Of course, Stheno would continue being Stheno, however, and she would be ass raped many, many times. It's not like she convinced anyone when she insisted she didn't want it...


	9. Chapter 9

**Reader's Request Vol. 3**

* * *

 **Let Slip the Hounds of Chulainn**

Prompt: The different Cu servants are arguing about who is the real/best Cu Chulainn. They have Scathach decide as she is the servant besides Fergus who knows him best since she taught him in her own castle for so long. After a number of ties between the 2 to 4 Cus and when running out of ideas for competitions they remember that Scathach once gave Cu the 'friendship of her thighs.' So they sleep with her and let her decide which is the genuine Cu.

* * *

On the one hand, they were all the same person.

However, they did look fairly distinct from one another. The Young Warrior, the seasoned army killer, the knowledgeable druid and the raging Berserker.

Four aspects of a single person. Well, that last one wasn't really that much of a raging berserker.

And technically not even the real person either, but, well, he was close enough that it didn't matter. He had bonded with the others on the basis of their shared opinion of Medb as a worthless cumdump. And he had also joined in when they'd been bullying her by jerking off in front of her so as to prove to her that even the ground was a better receptacle of their seed than the woman herself.

Hilarious though that had been, it was a bit of an embarrassing story these days. Maybe it was a bit over the top, but they might also just be slightly kinda bitter over the death of the then-living hero Cu Chulainn. Justifiably, they insisted.

However, this day they were not on good terms. In fact, they sat around a square table, one on each side, glaring at each other.

Combat was forbidden between servants in Chaldea. The facility would not survive servant to servant combat. The Simulator had been busy all day, and it would be busy for the next week as it had been booked continuously by a variety of servants for training with their shared Master.

They had wanted to prove which of them was the best Cu Chulainn of all. Each of them had a bit of an ego, was a bit of a belligerent jackass, and they all liked competing with each other.

They had also proven they couldn't fish for shit, all had equally horrible luck when playing Poker, each of them had proven best of the group at a different sport, including Basketball, Baseball, Rugby and Football, and as if to make things worse, they all, despite their different ages, had the exact same dick size. Cu Chulainn Alter had thought Medb would've made him with a bigger dick, but apparently, the original's penis was just perfect for her.

Even the younger one was surprised to discover his dick would not have grown any with the years, and they had all forced the Druid of the group to undo the spell making his penis seem artificially larger.

With all other avenues of competition inconclusive and their competition unfinished, they all deliberated on how they could prove they were the one who could call himself the 'real thing', the true article, the 'genuine hound', so to speak.

That was when one of the other servants of Chaldea, one Hans Christian Andersen, passed by and gave them a wonderful idea as he laid a frankly impressive tirade of insults regarding their fragile egos and inability to get along with themselves.

Scathach, their teacher, would likely be able to determine who the best Cu was. And they knew exactly how to get it from her.

After sixteen hours of Rock Paper Scissors, for it was that long that they continued with the ties non stop until they just gave up and drew straws, the order was decided. First Cu Chulainn the Lancer, then 'Setanta' as the Master called him for convenience's sake, the Younger Lancer, then Cu Chulainn the Druid and finally Cu Chulainn the Berserker.

Each of them would attempt to seduce Scathach, fuck her as best as they could, and she would then decide which one was the best of them all.

* * *

If there was one thing Cu Chulainn remembered from he was a young boy, was when his teacher had given him the friendship of her thighs, an old euphenism that had always sounded silly to him.

"Teacher, have sex with me!" he boldly shouted as he threw open the door to her room. The room that Scathach shared with Chiron.

The Centaur looked at Cu, then at Scathach, then back at Cu. "So do you want me to go or..?"

"If you wish to stay and watch, it's fine with me," Scathach said. "When I took his virginity I did it on the town square."

That was one embarrassing memory. Even if he'd overcome performance anxiety, it was still one of the most humiliating times of his life.

"No, no, if you're gonna do it with your student, it should be one to one," Chiron said, nodding. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will attempt to hide where Achilles could not find me."

Scathach nodded. "Indeed, you too suffer from overly needy students, I see."

"Stop ignoring me," Cu said, glaring at her.

Scathach rolled her eyes, then with a snap of her fingers, was fully naked, then she got on all fours on the bed and raised her ass.

Her student grinned as Chiron closed the door and got on his knees behind her, putting his hands on her hips and then lining up his half-erect cock with her pussy. No foreplay was needed - she liked it rough, as he remembered. Half flaccid though it was his Cock still went in easily, and she began to get wet damn near instantly.

The woman had the body of a natural slut, and her pussy muscles massaged his cock, bringing him to full hardness in seconds. He began pumping into her, and quickly all his built up technique and experience from fucking dozens of women in his life amounted to nothing as he ejaculated prematurely like a virgin.

Like every time it happened when he fucked his teacher. Natural slut didn't even begin to cover the body of a woman who could milk even the mightiest of cocks dry within minutes. Still, Battle Continuation was nothing if not handy as Cu Chulainn felt his dick re-energize, and he continued slamming his pelvis on her pillowy ass.

She even let out a few cute moans now and then, though even getting that much from her was torture.

He lasted a prodigious twenty minutes, during which he came no less than twelve times, and by the time he pulled out, he couldn't cum any more, her pussy let out a long flood of semen that would not have fit inside Cu's balls.

"There, satisfied?" Scathach asked.

Cu gurgled a response then crawled out of the room.

* * *

Scathach sighed and drew a pattern on the stained sheets with the cum itself, and it, alongside the rest, disappeared nearly instantly. She allowed herself a small smile. Trust her to weaponize what is actually a runeword failure that would otherwise be the loss of important reagents.

Her face was schooled into her usual scowl as she saw the younger form of her student walk in.

He looked much more like the cute boy he'd been when she'd popped his cherry. She absent mindedly licked her lips.

"Teacher-"

She shook her head. "Come on now," she said, rolling her eyes. "What'll it be?"

"Anal," the boy said without hesitation.

Scathach nodded and once more assumed the correct position, raising her ass slightly less to give her student better access to her asshole. He dropped his pants, gave his cock a few pumps to get it into a semi-stiff state, then began rubbing himself against her pussy, getting his dick wet. He'd been more considerate, back then, of how painful it can be to fuck a dry ass.

As Heroic Spirits, of course, it would barely be a problem, but hey, she wasn't complaining after a bit more stimulation was applied to her pussy when he added his fingers on her clit to get her to produce more juices.

Once wet, he pulled his cock back, now fully erect, and then placed the head against the rim of her butthole. She shook her ass slightly, trying to force his cock in, and he acquiesced, grabbing onto her hips and plunging in. He too set a frantic pace, the bed creaking as his form blurred.

Again, Cu Chulainn lasted twenty minutes, during which he came no less than twelve times, and by the time he pulled out, he couldn't cum any more.

Scathach let her ass drop and smiled before squeezing her butt muscles to force an almost comical jet of cum out, causing both of them to laugh at the farting noise - novel thing, considering servants didn't have bodily functions that produced those. It was such a stupid, tension breaker moment, but it did its job, as the young Lancer nodded.

"I figure this is a thing you children set up," Scathach said, "and the other two are waiting outside," she said.

Cu scratched the back of his neck. "Kinda," he admitted.

"Just send the next one in," Scathach said, shaking her head. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

The Druid didn't even waste time announcing his intentions, instead he drew a rune on his stomach and then traced several lines on his already erect cock.

"Physical enhancements?" Scathach asked, nearly squinting.

Cu Chulainn smirked. "We never said I couldn't," he said, a cocksure grin on his face, "and I'm not dumb enough to try to compete with the Knight Class containers without 'em," he added.

"You could get creative," Scathach said.

The druid nodded. "You like it rough, don't you teacher? How about a good old throatfuck?"

She nodded, got off the bed and dropped to her knees. "Go wild," she said, sounding almost bored as she opened her mouth and stretched it further with her fingers.

The Druid grabbed her head and put the glans of his dick on her mouth.

With a rough and forceful thrust, he sheated himself to the hilt on her throat, groaning as the immense pressure of her perfect muscles began to work their magic on his cock. Much like the others, he came very swiftly, but between his own Battle Continuation and the strength of his enchantments, his dick never so much as flagged, and Scathach felt the same pleasure as if he was fucking her pussy or ass.

She pulled back. "Enchantments on your cock?"

"You asked me to be creative," he said with a cocky grin, "so I did."

Scathach nodded. He better be, after she'd taken the time to teach him his runes.

As if to make a point, he roughly throatfucked her for no less than twenty minutes, and came in her mouth a dozen times, filling her stomach to the point it comically bulged, combined with the still warm loads in her pussy and ass.

* * *

"So you're the last one, huh."

The Berserker huffed.

They understood each other pretty quickly. Neither was very talkative.

Cu Chulainn wasted no time. He wasn't like the frenetic, almost doglike coupling she got from the Lancers. He wasn't like the rough throatfucking she got from the Druid.

Cu Chulainn Alter wasn't single mindedly homing in on any given hole or action, instead he had sampled each of her holes. He first took her pussy, ignoring the already plentiful semen in her cunt, fucking her roughly and violently. He was actively trying to hurt her as his fingers, clawed by the armor offered by his Noble Phantasm, gripped onto her asscheeks and hips, leaving deep red lines all over the place. Three times he came inside her pussy, and a final time he came all over her tummy.

Next he had her flip around and took her ass, this time clawing at her back as he did so, fucking her thoroughly and slowly. He didn't really talk, dirty or otherwise, so focused he was on his task. Not an easy one, as her body was very tough and so bringing her pain was more difficult than it seemed at first glance.

Once more, three times he came on her ass, and the final time he stroked himself to completion, ejaculating all over her back.

Finally, he took her mouth. Some would've balked at going ass to mouth, but Scathach had never been the kind and even then, her backdoor didn't even have its original function any more, so there was no issue, so she sucked just as she had before, no shame or objection to be found.

He gripped her hair roughly and pulled it, even forcing her head in place while he pulled her hair in another direction, and shoving his cock down her throat while pinching her nose. Though she didn't need to breathe, it was a nice gesture as her body still had mostly human reactions and instincts demanded she free her airway, though his superior physical strength easily prevented it.

His cum was hot down her throat, once, twice and thrice, as if to mark the rule of three.

His last few spurts of cum, shot number twelve as it were, he forced her head off and came all over her face and tits, but that, he knew, was his very last shot, he was fully spent.

Twenty minutes, on the clock, she mused.

* * *

"So, Teacher, which one of us was the best?"

They were like eager puppies.

Scathach seemed pensive for a few moments. "The result is inconclusive. Perhaps we need to go another round."

The four hounds of Ireland looked at each other. Then they nodded.

Scathach gave them a pleased smirk.

* * *

Fergus looked into Scathach's room, pointed there by Chiron when he asked where to find his good friend to go for a spar and perhaps an orgy or two.

He saw Scathach seated in a pile of Cu Chulainns that looked like they'd been drained of every fluid in their bodies.

"Holy shit woman," Fergus remarked.

Scathach smirked. "They've got a long way to go if they want to surpass the master."

* * *

 **Mother Knows Nothing**

Prompt: Irisviel is happy that she has a family now but is sad she missed out on the kids growing up. After finding out that none of the kids in her adopted family got the 'birds and the bees' talk in their lives, Illya and Kuro being too young and Kiritsugu forgetting to teach Shirou, she takes matters into her own hands. Unfortunately, she wasn't given the talk either and doesn't know what's propper so she ends up improvising and things snowball from there. Characters include Irisviel and any number of the 'Emiya kids.'

* * *

Illya, Kuro and the Counter Guardian known only as EMIYA sat on a couch that was slightly too small for all three of them, so they were bunched up together.

Opposite them, standing in front of a blackboard with a crudely drawn vagina and an intricately detailed penis, was the woman calling herself their 'mother' after a series of shenanigans had resulted in her learning of their histories, and her alternate universe counterparts' roles in them. Admittedly, it had taken like, a week, for her to stop being overly clingy with her oldest son, because she had to make up for lost time.

And then she had learned that none of them knew the birds and the bees, and so she had decided that as any good mother should, she should give them The Talk.

Irisviel looked at the blackboard for a minute after she had shushed them and started her explanation.

It was only then that she realized... she had never really received The Talk herself, when she stopped to think about it. Her introduction to sex had literally been the first time Kiritsugu had fucked her.

Well, what's good for the Goose and all that, right?

"Strip!" she said with a smile, using the wand she got as a gift from Skadi after they commiserated over being 'middle aged' ladies that didn't look a day over 20.

"W-What!?" Illya shouted with a bright red face, but as she turned to seek support from Kuro, she found that her dark skinned sister was already naked.

"Woo! Spring break!" Kuro shouted as she threw her panties at EMIYA, who himself was blushing noticeably through his darkenned skin.

EMIYA caught the panties and then blushed even harder before setting them down.

Iris cheered. "I'm going to teach you guys about sex the way I learned about it! Though, uhm, the Kiritsugu here is, uh... well, he seems to like to pretend I don't exist," Iris said, coughing a little, "well if he's gonna be a jerk it doesn't matter," she said, looking her 'son' up and down. "You'll do nicely!" She said, nodding to herself. "Now take it off!"

"N-No, you crazy woman," EMIYA barked, "this hare-brained scheme of yours isn't-"

Iris raised her left arm. Three glowy tattoos rested on it. "I thought you might want to escape your education like all rebellious kids do so I asked Master for help," she said, "also she was the one who drew that penis," she admitted, coughing as she looked at the blackboard.

"You convinced Master to draw a dick for you?" Kuro asked.

"No she draws penises on things for fun," Iris said, looking somewhat amused. "I just used the blackboard she'd already drawn on."

Illya sneezed, and she was looking more than a bit faint.

"This is the dumbest thing I've seen while here," EMIYA said, eyes narrowing as he looked thoroughly bemused. "And trust me, that is saying a lot."

Irisviel smiled. It was not a nice, kind, motherly smile. It was the smile of a demon. "Kuro, get your sister off her clothes please," she said.

"Aye aye, mom!" Kuro said.

Illya squeaked as Kuro pounced on her. First off were Illya's panties, which Kuro took a deep sniff of the moment she'd slid them down Illya's kicking legs, then was the button of her skirt which easily came apart and was thrown like an old rag, finally she planted a kiss on Illya's lips to force her to be still while unhooking the buttons on her blouse before it, too, was discarded. Illya was left hugging herself with one hand covering her crotch, trying to bury herself into the cushions.

"Done!" Kuro cheered with a wide smile.

"That's a good girl," Iri said, "now come on, help me with your older brother!"

EMIYA squeaked as Kuro pounced on him, knocking him down to the couch with her crotch on his that distraction, Irisviel undid the buckle on his belt and unbuttoned his pants, swiftly pulling him off revealing powerful, muscled legs.

Kuro moaned in bliss as in his struggles to breathe, as it was instinctual to do, his hot breath hit her bare pussy.

His underwear followed, and Iri whistled as it revealed his semi-flaccid cock. "It's bigger than your dad's!" she revealed, wonderment and awe in her voice.

EMIYA finally pulled Kuro off his face and threw her into the air, but she flipped and landed on her feet.

"Never took you for a size queen," EMIYA quipped.

"It's definitely bigger than Onii-chan's," Illya said, her tone identical to her mother's.

"Eh, Blackbeard's is bigger," Kuro said, shrugging.

"Why do you know that?" Illya asked, eyes narrowed.

"The peephole in the showers, of course," Kuro said. "Don't worry, it's one-way only, Circe installed it."

Illya still looked a little ill. "Why bring him up, though..."

Kuro shrugged.

Meanwhile, Irisviel had somehow managed to tie up EMIYA so that his hands were locked behind his back, he was secured to a chair that hadn't been in the room before, and each of his legs was tied to a chair leg so he couldn't close them. His half-chub was also looking a little more lively. It seemed that while they had been distracted questioning Kuro's voyeuristic habits, their mother had completed the job.

"Ahem," Irisviel said, dusting her hands off, "I shall use your elder brother as a teaching aid to teach you girls all you need to know about... what was it called again?"

"Reproduction," Kuro noted.

"This is wrong, this is just wrong," EMIYA chanted, "and if Master learns of this I'll never live it down."

"Oh, stop whining you big baby," Irisviel said, looking self satisfied. "You know perfectly well Master won't make fun of you for not knowing the birds and the bees, she's perfectly used to dealing with ignorant children."

Illya and Kuro burst out laughing.

After a few seconds, so did EMIYA.

"What?" she asked, pouting at all of them. "Anyway, let's move on. Okay, so, first I'll show you girls the first step."

...

She was realizing she didn't know what the first step even was!

Well, she was starting to think this might've been a mistake. Maybe she could draw on what she had seen around Chaldea?

After all, the Master of Chaldea was a very perverted individual and many of the servants followed along. In fact, it wasn't uncommon to find people fucking in any and all out of the way corners in Chaldea. Da Vinci and Doctor Roman had forbidden any sort of sexual activity that prevented traffic flow through Chaldea's many hallways.

Irisviel hadn't herself been brave enough to participate in the sex, whether it be with another servant, the staff of Chaldea or even her Master, but she had stood to watch a great deal many encounters. Mostly because her Master had sex two or three times a day and it seemed that whenever she needed to talk with her for any reason, the last Master could be found fucking one or more people, servants or staff, male or female, it didn't really matter.

Right, just do what the Master did, then!

"First we start with our mouths!" Irisviel said, "come here, girls, take a closer look," she said, grabbing the base of EMIYA's cock and making it flap about, causing a giggle to erupt out of her. "It's so cute!" she said, before clearing her throat.

Kuro was watching from the right, a salacious grin on her face. "Damn, this is the cock Illya's been so obsessed with? Looks pretty nice, smells pretty good too," she said, sniffing EMIYA's crotch. "If I wasn't such a raging lesbian... maybe I'll make an exception for Onii-chan, huh?"

Illya, redder than red, had shyly approached from the left, while pretending to cover her eyes. "S-s-stop that! You're too lewd!"

The albino girl had gotten a bit too close, though, and Iris, playing around with EMIYA's dick, accidentally hit her in the face.

"EEP!" Illya didn't, however, move away at all.

"Ahem," Iris once more cleared her throat.

"You could stop this you know. We already- uh, that is-" EMIYA looked at his 'sisters'. "Ugh, I'm almost sad saying this, but I'm pretty sure you're the only virgin here Irisviel."

"Nonsense, I had children didn't I?" Irisviel said with a smile. "And I totally have all of Justeaze's experiences, I'm sure!"

EMIYA's eyes narrowed.

"I'm a virgin!" Illya protested.

"Girls count too," Kuro said, "and you're not as innocent as you pretend to be, miss 'I took a shower with Master and nothing happened I swear'", Kuro said, once more grinning salaciously at her sister. "Tell me, did you like that thing Master does with her tongue on your butt?"

"It was _amazing"_ Illya said, as she began to drool, "Master even had a maid costume and I- wait, no, stop that!"

Kuro giggled.

Irisviel glared at EMIYA before eyeing his penis. "But you're still virgins to men so it's mommy's duty to teach you right!" she said, nodding as if to steel her own will. She leaned forward and gave a tentative lick to the head of EMIYA's penis.

It twitched.

"Not bad," Irisviel mused as she tasted her 'son', before she remembered how the master did it and put the head of his cock in her mouth while her tongue darted inside the foreskin, licking up all along the head. She pulled back. "Uuuh, it's clean..?"

"We're servants, we don't -have- to clean ourselves," EMIYA said, looking somewhat annoyed.

Irisviel huffed. "I was looking forward to cleaning it, Master does it all the time, so why..?"

"Magic, I guess," EMIYA shrugged his shoulders, as he couldn't do much more.

"Point," Irisviel said. It was magic, neither could explain it, and neither really cared about magic that didn't pertain to their specific fields of interest.

Irisviel dove back in, taking her son's cock in her mouth, and began bobbing her head back and forth, licking it where she could as she did so.

"Oooh, mom's so good for a beginner!" Kuro said.

EMIYA groaned. "Too good!" he protested.

Illya instead was silent, leaning further in.

Iris finally pulled back and rubbed her jaw. "Uhm," she muttered, working it slightly, "this is more difficult than I thought. How does Master do this for hours on end?"

"Practice, that girl sucks cock practically twenty four seven," Kuro said.

"Master is a pervert," Illya added with a nod.

"Biggest pervert," EMIYA added, as he leaned his head back, "I'm gonna have blue balls from hell after this is all over aren't I?"

"It's okay," Kuro said, leaning in and planting a kiss on his now fully erect cock. "I'm sure between all three of us we can get you to cum a couple of times at least."

"Uhm, do you girls wanna give it a-"

Kuro grabbed Illya's head and shoved her down. "There, if we kept waffling," she said as she pulled Illya's head back and then forced her back down, once, twice, three more times, before she removed her hands and Illya continued on her own, "she would never do it."

"Oh shit, her throat's so narrow," EMIYA groaned, "it's so tight and warm..!"

"Oh shit she's deepthroating?" Kuro asked. "Huh. We have no gag reflex then?"

Irisviel blinked. "What's-"

"Shit, cumming!"

Illya was forced to pull back by the force of the first cumshot, and as she did, she fell on her butt.

Irisviel was talking, so the second cumshot hit her in her open mouth, the third nearly went up her nose and stained most of her face and breasts, while Kuro eagerly put EMIYA's cock in her mouth, drinking down the fourth and fifth.

Kuro moaned as EMIYA groaned, pulling back and moving the semen about in her mouth with her tongue. Illya, who had choked and thus coughed out all the semen in her mouth, looked dazed for a moment before Kuro leaned in, over EMIYA's pelvis, and shared a kiss with her, forcing half the cum that remained into Illya's mouth quickly, then pulling back, turning to Irisviel, and doing the same, as she too had been too shocked to swallow any at all, it had just dribbled out of her mouth instead.

"See, people call me a selfish cunt all the time, but I can totally share!" Kuro said, proud of herself and puffing up her chest.

The two albinos were now both looking like they'd just barely dodged an oncoming train.

EMIYA glared at Kuro. "You're nowhere near as inexperienced as you're pretending to be, are you?" he accused. "You're definitely not inexperienced at handling cocks."

Kuro was slowly stroking him back to full hardness.

"Well, maybe," she said. "I'm a lesbian though, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, and I know Merlin," EMIYA said. "And I know what he's capable of."

"Okay, so maybe I've had Hero Creation cast on me a couple of times, and maybe I've been there when he cast on other people, and maybe I've had big fat futa cocks on every hole in my body many, many, many, many times," she said, "but that doesn't make me a slut."

"No, but enjoying it sure did," EMIYA quipped.

"Damn you're so much better than the Onii-chan I have at home, it's so much easier to trade banter when you're not a blubbering mess the first time I get lewd," Kuro said.

"Yeah, young me is kind of the worst," EMIYA agreed. "Though that's probably the me in the Class Card that's making you like that."

Kuro shrugged. "Eh," she seemed ambivalent. "I get to be a pretty cool and kickass Archer that baffles people by fighting in melee."

"Just remember if you're ever in trouble, there's no shame in nuking things from afar with Caladbolg," EMIYA said, as if giving sagely advice, "I learned that after losing a couple dozen grail wars."

By then, however, the Albinos were recovering.

"Ah-" Iris cleared her throat once more, this time swallowing down the semen that'd gotten caught on her throat folds, "I, uh... guess... it's time for the, uh, main thing, yeah?"

Illya nodded, dazedly.

"Well, let's get this over with I guess," EMIYA said, rolling his eyes.

Irisviel coughed as she stood up, on weak legs. It only took moving the front part of her miniskirted dress up a little to notice that her pure white panties were soaked to the point that they would be ruined, weren't they part of her Saint Graph.

Kuro moved and hooked her fingers on the waistband of Irisviel's panties before pulling them down. She gave them, once again, a deep sniff. "Mmmhm, mommy pussy, sho good~" she moaned, before she began licking up the juices she'd sprayed all over it. "I'm keeping these for a rainy day," she mused. One of the advantages of being servants - those would never grow stale.

Illya looked at her mother as she positioned herself over the big, big and burly, dark skinned cock of her Future Onii-chan.

She had spied on him in the shower a couple times, even masturbated to it, and it was... bigger. Bigger, longer, fatter, angrier, the veins more pronounced, darker, redder... even his balls were bigger, and unlike her Onii-chan, EMIYA was hairless.

A common trend in Chaldea, she noticed.

She also absent mindedly noted there was no hair going up between his well muscled and firm buttcheeks (touching them was totally an accident!).

Irisviel groaned as the mushroom tipped cock started to prod at her virginal pussy.

"Oooh, god, how did my other self push a baby out of this, it's barely touching me and it feels like it's gonna split me in half!"

Kuro giggled. "You can do it mom! I believe in you!"

Illya simply leaned forward to have the best view possible of where her mother and brother were connected.

"Okay, here I go, and-"

EMIYA interrupted by thrusting his hips up, causing Irisviel's words to die in a soundless scream, for a few seconds, before she began to scream loudly.

He let her fall then, onto his lap.

Illya's face was bathed in her mother's pussy juice as her orgasm rocked her body. She didn't even notice when Kuro began licking her face.

"Come on, bro, let's team up against the albinos!" Kuro shouted.

EMIYA sighed and broke the rope Irisviel was using to keep him tied up like it was nothing. He grinned. "I guess we've been playing along way too long."

"W-What's going on?" Illya asked.

Irisviel groaned as she felt her son's powerful hands grab her hips.

Kuro smirked. "You see, I asked Master how we could cheer you up after you had that fight with Not-Dad," she said with a smile, standing up and grabbing one of Irisviel's breasts, massaging it. "Master is a pervert so she immediately suggested sex, and I agreed when she elaborated, mom wants to be mom, I guess her motherly perverted love transcends dimensions or something," she said, shrugging, "anyway, so we decided to indulge her mommy kinks, and then I talked to big bro here, and Master convinced him to play along, and here we are."

"And you couldn't tell me this!?" Illya shouted.

"No, your reactions are way funnier this way," Kuro said.

EMIYA sighed.

"And you! Aren't you supposed to be the responsible, experienced one here?" Illya accused.

"Yeah, I've been around long enough to know what works and what doesn't," he hadn't lost pace fucking Irisviel into a moaning mess, as she orgasmed once again after a few powerful thrusts of his hips, "and you know... I felt bad for her too. It wasn't right that she was so focused on a man that doesn't want anything to do with her."

Kuro hugged Illya, pressing their bodies together. "Besides, I even got myself a little gift from Circe," she said, as one of her hands went to her pussy and pretended to dig around while she actually projected a long syringe, without a needle at the tip. "It's a bit of a collaboration with Merlin and Scathach, this one," she said, "An all new Noble Phantasm created purely for usage in Chaldea, mostly for Master, but me and Bro, well, we're fakers for a reason," she said with a giggle.

EMIYA smirked as he spanked Iris' ass, drawing a pained moan of pleasure from her. "All your kids are gonna fuck you together," he whispered into her ear. "Would you like that, mommy?"

"Mommy... mommy would love that! Fuck me! I want all of you to come back to mommy, all of you should fuck mommy! Fuck me!" she chanted, "paint me white inside too!"

Illya groaned as she felt Kuro jab her with the syringe. It didn't hurt or prick her at all, but it somehow pierced her skin and unloaded its contents.

She felt a blistering heat build up in her crotch, her puffy labia quivering for a moment before her clit began to expand and grow, quickly discoloring and taking a tone closer to her pale skin, broadening, widening, reshaping itself, until it was a cock that looked large on her small frame.

She turned to Kuro and noticed hers was larger by an inch and a half.

"That's unfair!"

She also had testicles dangling from it.

Kuro smirked. "Well, of course it is, but I wanted you to keep your pussy," Kuro said, nodding to herself, "and this version," she said, stroking her cock, "doesn't let you do that. Come on, now, mommy, come here and suck your daughters' cocks!"

Irisviel leaned forward, fully and completely trusting her son to keep her steady as she bent as low as she could, one of her hands grabbing to each of her daughters' cute butts to force them closer until both cocks were rubbing against each other. She quickly took them into her mouth, and began sucking hard, her tonge massaging what parts it could.

Even as they came with little stimulation, Kuro grinned. "We're only just getting started..!"

* * *

Anyways, certainly hope that satisfied you guys and, uh. I guess I should start backing up all the stuff I have on just in case, right?


	10. Chapter 10

**In Memory of my Ereshkigal Fund**

* * *

 **The Legend of Ana: Four Sneks**

Summary: After spending a couple months' salary on Ereshkigal, all I was left with was a fuckton of Ana copies. In honor of this, Fujimaru Ritsuka must now deal with having a bunch of copies of Ana

* * *

Most people would just burn the duplicates for Mana Prisms.

Fujimaru Ritsuka, however, happened to not be like most people.

Some might be surprised to learn that within the chest of the world savior beat the heart of a lolicon...

... others might have seen him ogling, perving on and sometimes straight up fucking the loli servants he had summoned. That last one, well, it happened a lot, and Ritsuka had never been shy. Nor had his servants, for that matter. Some had been a bit more reserved than others, but then some knew no shame. Sure, Helena wanted to do it in private in his bedroom, but Nursery Rhyme had set up a Sleeping Beauty play for a live porno show for the surviving staff of Chaldea, just for shits and giggles.

Needless to say, Ritsuka had a special place in his heart for all the height challenged servants in his employ.

This is why this day of rest while the Mages' association's inspection moved at a glacial pace, Ritsuka found himself surrounded on every side by copies of Ana, a companion from Babylon and helper in innumerable quests to this day.

Four copies, each itself being a combination of five copies, refining her Noble Phantasm to its strongest state.

Between his spread legs, on her knees, was Cat Ears Hood Ana, Cat Ana or just Kitten for short. She was lovingly servicing his balls, her small tongue lathering them in spit and cleaning them out, sometimes she went in to take his balls into her mouth, sucking them eagerly and strongly, and sometimes she went lower and teased his perinneal area, once or twice her tongue went further and licked at his anus.

On his left, resting half her almost negligible bodyweight on his arm, was Hood-less Ana, her mouth had latched onto his left nipple and her hand was massaging the base of his penis, her small hand barely able to wrap around his overgrown manmeat, giving short, quick strokes with her impossibly soft hands. Her tongue swirled his nipple and she sucked strongly, moaning like a wanton whore as his hand worked her sex, rubbing her own immature buds against his bicep.

Resting on his back, with her arms wrapped around his neck and right shoulder, was Ponytail Ana. Her tongue had found his ear, which she was licking in a sensuous, lewd manner, giving short little moans every time he teased her needy, drooling cunt with his fingeres, while her right hand molested his nipple. She pinched and rolled it, giving him pain and pleasure in equal measure, and her tongue violated his ear like he did her cunt not long ago.

Finally, resting on his lap, sat Babydoll Ana, who wore an outfit inspired by the ones that her older sisters wore, though remarkably lewder than the already lewd Stheno and Euryale. It couldn't be called anything other than erotic sleepwear, and Ritsuka really wanted to thank Stheno and Euryale for convincing the girl to go without panties.

Her lewd moans filled the room, her breath was coming in short little gasps, when she could even breathe, and the dirty, dirty sound of her squelching little pussy as it tried to strangle his cock was music to his ears. Half his dick, no more, could fit inside Medusa, but that half of his dick was in absolute heaven, and the other half was being tended to by the small and soft hands of another Ana.

She really was a good girl, Ritsuka thought as he kissed the Ana he was fucking, silencing her cute moans and leaving her dazed as he pulled back. It was just adorable how she was a two pump girl as well, knowing he had dragged at least half a dozen orgasms out of her in just twenty minutes of slow, methodic fucking, and that the girls around him could cum just from rubbing their bodies against his.

He moved his hips slowly, steadily. Fucking small pussies, tiny little cunts like these, was an art and it demanded patience and strong self control, otherwise it would be painful and not pleasurable at all.

Soon enough, however, babydoll Ana became unresponsive as she was fucked completely stupid by a cock too large for her, and she was handily pulled off. The amount of pussy juice that she had drooled all over Ritsuka's groin had lubed him up enough that he figured he'd be able to slide right into a rock golem without issue.

Kitten Ana giggled at the image but he was quick to pull her onto his lap, starting to subject her to the same treatment he had Babydoll Ana. He laid her down on the bed, facing him, and placed the tip of his dick at the entrance of her pussy. Before he began he motioned for Ponytail Ana and Leotard Ana to approach him as well, and he instructed Ponytail Ana to lay on top of Kitten Ana, at which point they understood where he was going and started kissing and fondling each other.

Ritsuka smiled, glad to see his girls getting along... granted they were the same person, but still... he motioned Leotard Ana to sit on top of Ponytail Ana's back, just behind her butt, with her legs spread wide open, which with a bit of bending, left him free to access her pussy easily, as he slid his cock between the extraordinarily wet pussy sandwich below.

The other two started orgasming almost immediately as soon as he slipped between their covered pussy lips, and Leotard Ana didn't take long as he moved her leotard out of the way and began licking her cunt directly.

"Good girls," he muttered, "you're such good girls."

They were the kind that loved praise, that lived to be patted on the head and be told they did good. So was the big Medusa, and, humorously, so was Gorgon, the 'monster' who insisted she would devour him.

They mewled something unintelligible, each of them unable to formulate words as they were lost to pleasure, over and over and over again.

When he had finally finished each of them, leaving a cuartet of fucked stupid snakes to sleep on his bed while he threw a pillow and blanket on the floor, he figured that even if he hadn't been able to summon Ereshkigal with all his savings, at least it hadn't been that bad.

* * *

(Is it too obvious that I'm trying to work out the salt? Someone fund me my Ereshkigal rolls plez)


End file.
